Flawed but Perfect
by Pinoko K
Summary: Watch as a budding friendship between a flamboyant sky pirate and a solemn princess bloomed, or perhaps it'd be killed prematurely by their crushing personalities. Balthier Ashe.
1. Dashing Pirate from the Sky

**Flawed But Perfect**_  
By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, its characters and locations are all Square Enix. The only thing I get from this little story is the review. No profits are made.

**Summary**: Consider it a prequel to "Balthier's Nightmare". If you want the characters to be perfect, look elsewhere. In this story, Balthier's and Ashe's imperfections will be magnified for all to see, because no one is perfect, neither are any of the characters. Their flaws make them perfectly Hume. Let's follow the group through their adventures in Ivalice and watch closely as a budding friendship between a flamboyant sky pirate and a solemn princess bloomed, or perhaps it'd be killed prematurely by their crushing personalities. And yes, it's under humor category because it's certainly not a drama and you're not supposed to take it too seriously.

**A/N (01/26/07)**: This story has morphed into something unexpected as I continue to write. Originally the first chapter was the only chapter with Balthier and Ashe's interaction. And I didn't think I could write romance, simply because I'm romantically-challenged and also the most unromantic person in the world. But the response from the readers on the first version of this chapter was surprisingly good. So now, this story has become a self-challenge: to write a non-mushy, subtle, barely-there, blink-and-you-will-miss-the-hint romance story following their paths in the game to the end, and perhaps beyond, all while staying perfectly in character. Wish me luck.

**A/N**: I've got addicted to writing about Balthier's diry mind ever since I finished "Balthier's Nightmare", so here it is again – Balthier's dirty mind. Try not to blame him, he is but a normal 22 year-old young man. Enjoy.

--

**Chapter One – Dashing Pirate from the Sky**

Balthier was cool, clever, and certainly charming. He never stilled his silver tongue on jabbing idiots who deserved a verbal smack upside their heads, nor did he hesitate to use it on coaxing the ladies should he feel playful. Above all, Balthier did everything with style, be it fighting, treasure hunting, verbal jabbing, or flirting.

And if his style alone wasn't enough to catch one's attention, one look from his gorgeous face would stop most women on their track. If being devastatingly handsome and painfully witty were a sin, Balthier would be guilty as charged. Thankfully, there was no such law in Ivalice to punish the genetically blessed few. The sky pirate's impressive amount of bounty on his head would have sky rocketed had there been such unjust discrimination.

Of course, with a face as handsome as his, one would expect a lot of attention from the ladies, as well as jealousy from the men. Balthier welcomed those attentions, be it positive or negative. Because, for a leading man, any attention was certainly better than none. And Balthier was undoubtedly one of the best leading men who had ever graced Ivalice.

So, was he perfect? No, not quite. Even a man like Balthier was not perfect. Imperfections made us all Hume. Then what would be the flaws of our leading man? Men would point at the sky pirate's enormous ego; women would complain about his unattainable heart. They were both true, to some degrees. But if you'd asked the man himself, and should he ever decide to reveal his one major flaw, he would've told you it's his age.

Not that there was anything wrong with being twenty-two. Far from it. Strong, agile, and ever alert, Balthier had just reached his physical peak that would last for the next few years, both physiologically and sexually. Normally the sky pirate would enjoy every single moment of his prime, as he should. But the Fates had willed him to travel with two attractive grown females; both scantily clad, both were untouchable.

Sure, he and his ever-so loyal partner Fran had more than a fair share of "encounters". Who could really blame the sky pirate for his attempt when he constantly had to share a small living space with the lovely Fran on his beloved _Strahl_? With the amount of time they spent together, it would take a gay man not to make a move on the beautiful viera. Beautiful, yes, but deadly. Balthier wholeheartedly respected Fran for her strength, and even more so for her wisdom. On his foolish part when his hands had decided to have a life of their own, Fran had found it in herself to forgive him. More than once. The sky pirate would never speak of it, but those several incidents had increased his respect for her tenfold.

To Balthier, Fran would always be his best friend, or even soul mate if there were such thing. He knew there would never be a woman who could ever take her place in his heart, even should he, god forbid, marry. Women might come and go and share his bed, but there would always be Fran to save his neck.

The viera was more than his partner, or even his lover; she was beyond any of those. The amount of trust, faith, and understanding between the sky pirate and his partner surpassed those of any friends or lovers could share. Fran was his family; she was all he really had. And if lust was added to it, it would forever taint their bond with inevitable jealousy, from his part as least. Balthier simply couldn't afford that.

So the lovely viera was not to be touched. And that left him with the other beautiful woman in their group: the princess. Her Royal Highness. Her royal status never intimidated him, nor did her one-tracked mind on reclaiming her country really impress him. Balthier could care less about her birthright or any political conflict. It was her obliviousness of her own allure, especially sexual appeal, that had intrigued him and initially caught his attention. And when the sky pirate had found out his smug expression or clever words could easily infuriate the princess, he'd made "provoking the princess" an occasional choice for his entertainment. Didn't she notice the way her lips pursed to a small pout whenever she's frustrated was rather... stimulating?

Balthier glanced nonchalantly at the blonde woman next to him; her delicate features were tainted by a scowl.

"Why should I use a gun?" She glanced pointedly at the weapon in his hand.

"Because…" He started his explanation with a not-so hidden sigh and paused to add to the dramatic effect. The sky pirate leaned slightly toward the princess before continuing with a condescending tone which he knew would infuriate her. "You cannot strike a flying foe with your sword, Princess."

"I know that!" She snapped right on cue.

Balthier didn't reply; but rather he just raised one eyebrow at her with a smirk. She had walked right into his trap, and he was letting her know that. Ashe narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at him, all while unconsciously puckering her lips in a faint pout out of aggravation.

Those lips…

The sky pirate let his eyes wandered from her blue ones to her soft pink lips. His mind began to wonder what those lips would feel like on his-

"I was asking why I should use a gun instead of a bow?"

Balthier's reverie was interrupted and he let out an audible sigh. The princess probably thought his sigh was another way of patronizing her, because now her fine eyebrows were further tightened and her lips pressed into a frown.

"Princess," the sky pirate rolled his eyes slightly, all while making sure the woman next to him caught his expression. "Fran and Basch have the bows. We have no more to spare. Vaan and his girl use the two crossbows. So…"

"So I am left with no choice but the remaining gun," Ashe concluded with a deadpan tone.

_Yes, you are stuck with the gun AND me._ "Brilliant deduction, Princess. Most impressive." Balthier drawled with teasing smile on his lips. Once again, he ignored the livid look Her Royal Highness was bestowing him, secretly enjoying every moment of their little banter.

"Now, let's go over the basic, shall we?" He began quickly before Her Majesty decided to match away. The sky pirate held up his weapon with practiced ease, pointing its tip up in the air at an angle with one hand. A not so faint "hmph" was heard from the princess.

"Should you feel the gun too heavy for your slender arm," Balthier hid a smirk while disregarding her glare. "Hold it like so…" He supported the barrel of the gun with his free hand as a demonstration before passing the gun to Ashe.

He watched as she took the weapon in her much smaller hands. Her hands were strangely delicate for a swordswoman. Perhaps she'd not taken up on swords or fighting in general until two years ago. But Balthier wasn't interested in knowing any of those details. Right now his attention was on the princess' hands holding his weapon.

Ashe tried to lift up the gun with one hand, mimicking Balthier's usual stance. He was sufficiently impressed by her almost perfect imitation, and left to wonder just how long she had been observing him to be able to pull his pose down to near perfection. The sheer notion of Ashe secretly watching him brought a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

And his smirk grew wider as the princess couldn't support the weight of the gun further and had to use her other hand to support it. Balthier shot her a look that spoke louder than words: _What did I tell you?_ Just as he predicted, the princess narrowed her eyes on him with another of her barely noticeably pout, one Balthier had excelled in spotting. Again, his eyes were briefly drawn to her lips.

"Your gun, what type of metal was it made of?" Ashe asked with her best professional tone and studied the gun intently, probably to mask her embarrassment. Her supporting hand unconsciously stroked the barrel of the gun as nothing but an indication of her subject matter; she didn't seem to think too much of her gesture.

In fact, she didn't seem to notice Balthier's odd stare at her hand. Nor did she hear his rather uncomfortable cough. And of course, there was no way for her to feel the strange stir he was having inside; his fancy collar suddenly felt a little hot around his neck, his leather pants a little bit too tight... The sky pirate forced himself to look away from her hand on his weapon and focused on the ground as though it were paved with gold leaves.

But the visual image seared in his mind…

Her hand on _his_ weapon…

"Balthier?" The princess stepped over and peered at his face. "Are you quite all right?"

"Ah… Yes. Quite." The sky pirate collected his wits rather quickly and returned her concern look with his usual smirk. Once more his expression seemed to have successfully infuriated her, just as he had hoped. She turned and walked away from him to practice holding the gun once more. Balthier's face turned from slightly smug to guilty when the princess wasn't looking. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try his best to erase a certain perverted image lingering in his mind.

How could a previously married woman be so sexually oblivious? Balthier couldn't find an answer to that; nor could he really think clearly at this moment. Right now, he felt strangely guilty because of his own dirty mind, as though he had taken advantage of an innocent girl. The sky pirate let out a sigh and approached the princess hesitantly.

"May I?" He asked in a low and gentle voice. Perhaps Ashe had noticed the difference in his tone, for she turned to him with a questioning gaze. But Balthier ignored her look and stood directly behind her. Both of his long arms reached over her shoulders, enveloping her small frame in his. He felt her body froze at the sudden closeness and wondered briefly how long it had been since she'd let someone stay this close to her.

"W-what are you doing?!"

He couldn't see her face directly but he was more than certain that her fine eyebrows were knotted tightly in a frown of confusion. With a chuckle, he covered her hands on the gun with his own larger ones and lowered his head on her shoulder, not quite touching her.

"Relax, princess," he purred by her ear and felt her shivered lightly in his arms. He liked that reaction from her… "Now aim at the tree behind Vaan, and concentrate."

_Yes, concentrate, I doubt any of us can right now…_

The sky pirate allowed himself to turn his head slightly to hers, and quietly smelled the soft blonde hair. Faint floral scent filled his senses; both calming him and stirring unnamed emotions in him.

"Behind Vaan? But that's too dangerous!" Ashe protested, turning her head back to look at the sky pirate. It caught Balthier by surprised when he suddenly saw her blue eyes inches from his hazel green ones, the tips of their nose touching, their lips almost…

"Hey! Stop aiming your gun at me!" Vaan called out, while Penelo gasping with her hands over her mouth in horror.

Both Ashe and Balthier couldn't put a distance between each other's face fast enough. Though the sky pirate wasn't about to let his chance slip by because of that damned noisy kid. His grip on her hands tightened as he felt her pulling away from him.

"Vaan! I was just telling you to look at them, not to yell at them!" Penelo smacked the arm of her obvious friend.

"What?" Vaan shrugged and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Their banter continued but Balthier paid them no heed.

"Don't mind them, concentrate on your lesson." He felt her pausing hesitantly before giving him a small nod. His grip on her relaxed into a gentle one when he made sure she'd not flee from him. The sky pirate leaned forward once more, though this time, careful not to touch any part of her except her arms and hands. "Now aim at Vaan."

"The tree behind Vaan." Ashe corrected with a smile in her voice. Balthier chuckled under his breath and felt the princess suppressing her own snickers through her shaking shoulders. Somehow the idea of bring a smile on her face had lightened his heart more than he would imagine.

"Miss and you will hit Vaan, it matters not," he commented offhandedly.

Balthier faked an innocent look when Ashe turned and glared at him, feigning stern in her part. Both saw through each other's feign in jest, neither seemed to mind the sudden proximity.

Though soon reality set in and the princess turned her face away from him, flushing hard from her cheeks to ears. The sky pirate sighed in silent frustration. His hands on hers felt hotter, yet she made no moves to withdraw from his. A very brief moment of silence hung between the sky pirate and the princess, cooling off their heads somewhat before either of them collected their wits to continue with their lesson.

"Tree."

"Vaan."

Both broke the silence simultaneously. Both chuckled in amusement.

"Do as you please, Princess," Balthier whispered by her ear gently as he lowered his head over her shoulder to help her with her aim. Again, he sensed her light shiver and felt immensely pleased with himself for being able to bring such reaction from her.

Balthier heard the princess taking a deep breath before lifting the gun higher to aim at the tree. He squeezed her hands gently as a form of encouragement and braced himself for the kick from the feedback of the gun - something he had conveniently forgotten to warn the princess.

She pulled the trigger and hit the tree.

The force from the gun pushed her back unexpectedly and the princess fell back on the sky pirate's waiting body. He immediately released one hand from hers and enclosed her tiny waist, steadying her on her feet while letting her lean back on him. He couldn't quite wipe a smile of satisfaction off his face.

"Watch it!" The barely missed target, otherwise known as Vaan, screamed animatedly. Penelo laughed hard with a "serves you right" between her breaths. Though neither the sky pirate nor the princess appeared to hear them.

Ashe, still quite shock from the kick, quickly turned to Balthier an explanation. Unaware that she had been leaning on him for support for a brief second, the princess was in for another shock to feel her body pressed against his as she turned to face the sky pirate. His arm was still around her waist with no immediate intention of letting it drop; his face lowered to her with his smirk of satisfaction he didn't bother to hide from her.

Ashe observed him with her narrowed eyes for a few seconds, too infuriated to be bothered by the closeness.

"You failed to warn me!" She hissed with narrowed eyes.

"You fired too soon." He countered with a shrug.

"I could have fallen from the… the…" Ashe searched for the proper term. She didn't make any move to step back from him.

"The kick. Recoil from the gun. But you didn't." Balthier provided and countered. He didn't make any move to step back from her either. "I was here to catch you, was I not?" His arm around her waist tightened a bit to make his point across.

Perhaps it was because of her frustration had subsided, or perhaps it was the squeeze of his arm around her waist, whatever it was, Ashe seemed to have finally noticed their proximity, as it was shown on her now flushing face. Yet, somehow, she didn't retract from him. Balthier certainly wasn't about to complain.

"The point is," the princess put on her best regal tone and lifted her chin up, unintentionally offering her face even closer to the sky pirate's. "I did accidentally fall onto you. I cannot expect you to be behind me in every fight."

"No, you cannot." He responded quietly. The disappointed in her eyes were painfully obviously no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "You do not need me, Princess. You are strong. And one day, you will be a fine queen."

Then there was a long pause. Neither of them recoiled from the other's gaze, as though both were sizing up each other's sincerity through the eyes.

"You really think I'm strong enough?" She broke the silence and asked as she unconsciously leaning closer to his face, searching for his approval.

And she found it in a nod and a sincere smile.

"And you would be even stronger should you learn how to use a gun. A queen with a gun. No assassin could ever come close. " He added a wink in jest, causing her to chuckle despite herself. Reluctantly, he released his arm around her and took a step back.

"Balthier, I…" She looked up at him with one hesitated look. Her lips parted and pressed for few second, seemingly unsure of how to express herself. The sky pirate glanced down at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting patiently for her to collect her thoughts. "I… thank you."

"I know." The sky pirate replied ever so coolly with a teasing smirk on his lips. Though this time, the princess didn't seem to be infuriated by his arrogance at all. A soft chuckle replaced her expected frown.

Their little game of banter was on a timeout as they reached an understanding for a moment. Two weary hearts lightened by a shared chuckle, comforted by each other's presence. A quiet bond had been formed, an unlikely friendship between a flamboyant sky pirate and a solemn princess was budding. Although neither would ever admit to it.

--

A/N: There's a teeny tiny reference of Star Wars and Japanese ending of FFX (Yuna's line) near the end. See if you can spot those two lines.

Originally written on 12/29/06

Last edit: 02/16/07


	2. Desert Bloom of Dalmasca

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, its characters and locations are all Square Enix's. I don't get any money or gil for writing this.

--

**Chapter Two – Desert Bloom of Dalmasca**

The Lady Ashe was closed to perfection. Elegant and beautiful, the princess surprisingly had a leveled head on her shoulders despite her young age. Princess Ashelia was every inch as regal as she was expected to be. Born as the youngest and the only girl in the royal family, the princess had been tutored in every aspect to be the perfect lady. Ever-so proper and regal, the Lady Ashe effortlessly, though unconsciously, made her every move and every look a condescending one, despite her actual kind and compassionate heart. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca had always been a perfect princess, one with a heart of gold.

The lady, however, would whole-heartedly disagree with anyone who thought of her as perfect. When her lord father was murdered and her kingdom stolen, the Lady Ashe had been too powerless, both physically and politically, to fight back. As a result, she had to go underground, quite literally, for two years. Had she been a perfect princess, a flawless one in her view, she would have taken up her sword and commanded her legion of army to defend her beloved kingdom to her last breath. Alas, the Lady Ashe was not perfect, she was but a Hume. An inexperienced young one.

Two years of hardship had properly prepared her for the quest she was currently undertaking. As expected, living underground had been the most humbling experience the young princess had ever had. The sudden change from a soft plush mattress in her royal chamber to a thin mat over cold hard stone floor had been the least of her adjustments. By day, the Lady Ashe had to endure intense weapon training with her guard, former Captain Vossler York Azelas. By night, she grieved over the deaths of the late king and her late husband in secret, for the lady would never allow her weakness to be shown. And most unexpectedly, the princess who had never meant to fight or rule had inevitably become the leader of the underground insur- "resistance" group, leading a network of young men and women to attack the Empire, waiting forever for their chance to change the tide.

One would think that all the hardship the lady had endured, especially after sharing her life with rugged soldiers in the sewer, would surely roughen the once pampered princess. To some degree, it was true. Still, somehow, the Lady Ashe managed to hold onto the regal aura and the unmistakably lofty attitude. Though the lady herself was not to blame for her haughtiness, for it was all in her blood – the blood of the Dynast-King. And even now as a vagrant, she wouldn't allow herself to relax her stance and disgrace her heritage. Ashelia B'nargin might be a vagrant, but she was unmistakably still a princess.

A vagrant princess who was now traveling with a random group of adventurers, including two Rabanastrian teens, a former captain, and two pirates… No, a sky pirate and his partner.

Pirate, or sky pirate, it mattered not. Either way, a thief was a thief. The late king

and queen, as well as all the princes - had they all been alive of course - would've surely lectured the Lady Ashe until the end of time had they known their darling little princess was in the company of a thief! And if they'd known their beloved Ashelia had taken lessons from said thief and currently carrying one of his beloved guns on her back, a weapon which might very well have been stolen or at least bought by stolen gold? …May the Gods have mercy on the poor princess.

The gun on her back suddenly felt hot against her skin, as though her royal family's disapproval of the gun owner were manifested through the heat of the metal. But then, perhaps it was merely her own vivid imagination. Ashe discretely reached for the hilt of her sword attached by her hips. The metal on the hilt was rather warm as well; apparently both weapons were heated by the late afternoon sun filtered through the thick canopy of leaves as the group traveled through the Salikawood. The princess let out a quiet sigh of relief to know it _was_ her imagination, not a sign of her lord father's disapproval from beyond his grave. Lately, the lady realized that her imagination had developed a habit of playing tricks on her whenever her mind drifted to the sky pirate. Ashe's sign of relief was quickly followed by a frown of annoyance.

Her newfound friendship, or mutual understanding at least, with Balthier was puzzling to Ashe. The sky pirate constantly infuriated her, deliberately so, with his witty words or shrewd look. It was as though his little game with her was a form of free entertainment for him; whenever her blood boiled with irritation, the corner of his lips curled into a smirk, she would then ignore him and he would casually approach her, pretending none of the banter had happened. It reminded her of a game of cat and mouse. The cat-grinned sky pirate was the cat, of course, and that left her being the…

No! The Lady Ashe couldn't be a mouse! She was a _princess, _for God's sake! A presumed dead, vagrant princess, yet still a royalty no less! She refused to be his mouse, or to partake in his silly game. But she knew, and she realized he knew as well, that it was a dance between the two of them. And he was always the lead. Just as his single clever response or condescending expression was enough to infuriate her, a single nod of approval or a rare but sincere smile from the sky pirate could equally strengthen her. It was a game he was too good at; a game she couldn't refuse. Like a moth flying straight to the burning flame, the princess would always waltz right in the sky pirate's game. Ashe's face turned sour at that thought.

Sour, of course. How else was she supposed to feel? Puzzled by the sudden gentleness he had displayed during the first gun lesson, Ashe was further confused by her own feelings when he'd been in physical contact with her. His muscles were firm, his body warm, and, who would have thought, he even smelled good. Being enveloped in his body – albeit only briefly - had made her feel… safe. Perfectly safe. A luxury she hadn't felt for more than two years. And she liked it. A lot. Ashe squeezed her eyes shut to suppress any strange desires that had been brought up whenever she thought about that encounter, redirecting her thought to someone who had been quite the antithesis of Balthier: her late husband, Prince Rasler.

And her thought inevitably sailed to Rasler's wedding ring, which was now nestling safely in the sky pirate's pocket. What would Rasler have said if he'd known his wedding band was in another man's possession? Ashe cringed out of enormous guilt and covered her own wedding ring with her right hand unconsciously. Rasler would have understood, wouldn't he? She had given his ring up for the good of her country; it was a payment, nothing more…

The princess willed herself to picture Rasler's gentle smile. Her prince had been a kind and understanding man, he would've forgiven her. Yes, he would have, for Rasler'd possessed a noble and kind soul. Memories of the late prince lightened the princess' guilt and a soft smile appeared on her lips. Even though their time together had been short, the Lady Ashe would never allow herself to forget every moment she had spent with Rasler. His touch had always been gentle, his embrace tender; it reminded her of soft summer night breeze: comforting, soothing and welcoming. Quite unlike Balthier's touch, which resembled fireworks over the night sky: exhilarating, mesmerizing, and yet fleeting.

The lady grunted annoyingly as she caught herself thinking about the sky pirate yet again, earning her a concern look from Basch, who had been walking by her side dutifully. Ashe shook her head and waved off his concern, and she was thankful that the ever stoic knight only nodded once without further question. Had he been Balthier, he would have certainly sent an annoyingly witty comment or two if he'd caught her off guard.

The princess shot a quick look at the sky pirate a few paces away and found him looking back at her with a raised eyebrow, which effectively sent his message louder than words: _Checking me out, aren't you?_ Her normally pale cheeks tinted a shade of pink, she felt as though her hand had been caught in a cookie jar, but immediately masked her embarrassment with a look of annoyance. The Lady Ashe scowled slightly at the offending man and unconsciously pursed her lips in a slight pout, only to cause Balthier's smug expression to turn into one of amusement. Defeated, Ashe sighed in exasperation under her breath and slowed to step behind Basch, using his tall body to shield her from the sky pirate's scrutinizing gaze. If Basch had noticed their wordless exchanged, he had remained silent. Once again, the princess was grateful for her knight's endless tact.

Even though the man was out of sight, he was by no means out of mind. Perhaps it was her imagination tricking her yet again, the lady could have sworn she could detect the faint smell of Balthier's scent carried through the breeze. Whatever did that man use to make him smell so good anyway? Did he carry some sort of cologne in his pack? The Lady Ashe honestly wouldn't put that passed the attention-loving sky pirate; a man with so many colorful accessories – six earrings, four rings, three bracelets! - surely wouldn't mind lugging a small bottle of perfume across Ivalice for personal use. The princess chuckled quietly to herself at how vain the sky pirate was as she took a deep breath to inhale as much of the scent as she could. Whatever it was, she certainly wouldn't mind him using it.

In truth, not only did she like his smell, she also liked his touch. And, most terrifying of all, since that brief moment in his arms, she had found herself enjoyed being in his embrace. Fleeting, yet undeniably addictive. But the Lady Ashe would never admit to any of the above, let alone letting the sky pirate know. For if he'd known the power he had over her, the next thing he would ask for might not just be her wedding band but all the royal treasures and beyond… Ashe's heart sunk a bit to her stomach at her realistic conclusion. The princess might be inexperienced, but she was no fool. She fully knew her feelings for the sky pirate, whatever it might be, would never be reciprocated. His eyes would forever shine for treasures, and treasures alone…

As casual as she could make it seem, Ashe stepped up from behind Basch and glanced over to Balthier and Fran. They were walking close to each other. No words were exchanged between those two, yet their strides matched step for step, their movements perfectly synchronized, as if they were performing a well-practiced dance to some silent music heard by them, and them alone. The princess felt a bit of acid starting to build up in her stomach and hastily dropped her gaze to the path in front of her, her hand unconsciously covered her venom filled abdomen. Basch quickly caught her movement and laid on comforting hand on her arm with a concern look on his face. Without wasting a second to ask for her approval, the knight asked the group to stop for a much needed rest.

Vaan heaved a "finally" under his breath rather loudly and claimed the nearest shade under the tree. Penelo smacked her best friend's shoulder playfully while chiding him for being lazy. The sky pirate and his partner paused to look over to the princess and her knight. Fran's expression was unreadable as she glanced at Basch's face, before she examined Ashe's form in one quick but thorough pass, making sure the woman was in no harm. Satisfied with the young woman's well-being, the Viera exchanged a look with her partner before walking away to rest her heels, giving the princess her privacy for recovery. Balthier, however, chose to remain behind. His gaze seemingly focused on Basch's hand on the princess' arm.

The intensity of Balthier's stare was enough to suffocate the exhausted princess, though it would seem she was the only one who noticed it. She had to will herself not to retract her arm from Basch's gentle grip, or to hide herself behind her knight entirely; anything to take the sky pirate's eyes off her.

"Majesty, are you feeling well?" Basch asked in a low voice, not at all bothered by the other man, for all his attention right now was solely on his charge.

"Yes, Basch," Ashe managed to reply in dignity and straightened herself up under the intense scrutiny of the sky pirate, nodding her gratitude to her knight. "Thank you."

"Perhaps our princess has yet to get used to adventuring." Balthier broke his own silence and folded his arms across his chest. His words were laced with sarcasm, yet there was not hint of his usual smirk on his face.

"I am fine!" The princess snapped defensively. The Lady Ashe tolerated no weakness, least of all in herself. But her head had started to pound right on cue. Maybe Balthier was right…

Ashe narrowed her eyes and stared daggers at Balthier out of pure irrational irritation, which she knew would only get a smug expression of his as a response. And she was right. One of his eyebrows raised and the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. He was merely baiting her, and she chomped it. Hard.

"Majesty, please get as much rest as you can. The road to Archades is long." Basch stepped in front of Ashe, blocking her from Balthier's view. Whether he did it intentionally or not, Ashe couldn't tell. Either way, she was thankful for his timely intervention.

"Thank you, Basch." Her tone softened as she graced him a sincere smile.

"I shall go survey the surrounding area, should any monsters hidden nearby." The knight withdrew his hand from her arm and took his leave. His touch had been a firm and protective one, almost fatherly, unlike that of Balthier's….

"Take Fran with you," the sky pirate offered just as the knight walked passed him, though his eyes remained on the princess standing a few steps in front. "It never hurts to have someone watching your back."

Basch paused for a short moment and nodded in consent. Briefly, he glanced over to the two children resting under the tree and considered his options, before turning to Balthier with his request. "Please guard the Lady Ashe while I am gone."

"I don't need a bodyguard!" Ashe protested immediately, but neither of the two men paid her any attention.

"Don't worry, Captain," The sky pirate replied with a grin. He tilted his head slightly to the knight's direction, yet his attention was still fully on the princess. "The princess is mine… to guard."

Basch bowed his head slightly at Ashe and turned to find Fran, leaving the exasperating princess alone with the smirking sky pirate. The lady was tempted to follow her knight, just to be far away from the egotistical man. Her feelings for him had grown more than puzzling as of late, and to spend some time alone with him would only add layers to her confusion. Determined, she stepped forward to follow Basch, only to find a long arm reaching out all too quickly to block her way.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Balthier asked without bothering to turn to face her properly, earning a glare from the princess.

"To help Basch." Ashe answered as regal as she could.

"Aren't you sweet?" The sky pirate purred as he turned and glanced at her. His arm was still blocking her path. "But your concern is unnecessary, I assure you. Fran knows how to take care of her men."

"She does, doesn't she? Certainly _you_ would know!" Words flew out of her mouth before she could stop. The same acid that had been inside her a moment ago reappeared. This time, it demanded her attention, provoked her response.

Balthier's face turned into a genuine confused one and dropped his arm, but Ashe didn't bother to explain herself. Right now, she needed to get as far away from him as she possibly could. The sky pirate was the source of her confusion; being close to him would only further cloud her mind. With a loud sigh of irritation, the princess wheeled around and walked away to the other direction, stomping hard on the grass with every step, aggravated by his scent, his presence, but mostly by herself.

Cool breeze chilled her flushing cheeks, clearing her mind as she put a distance between herself and her source of confusion. Crisp air filled her lungs, washing off the leftover scent of his in her system. But, somehow, the freshness in the air had left her with a feeling of … emptiness. She missed his scent; one that was as puzzling as the man himself; both clouded her mind when she was near, both luring her back when she was away.

Hasty but light footsteps followed her own heavy ones. The princess had to fight hard to suppress a slightest victorious smile that was starting to creep on her lips despite herself. Why was the smile there? She had no idea, nor did she have time to think

"Ashe! Where are you going?" He called out from a few steps away, using her name this time. Putting on her best stern face, she swung around to face the approaching sky pirate. The concern on his face was genuine. Ashe was truly touched. She could felt her façade started to melt, but she had to steel herself.

"Why are you following me?" Her eyes narrowed in a false glare. She knew she must keep a steel front. Balthier simply could not win this time.

Then, she saw something in his eyes for a second before it flickered just as quickly and replaced by his usual shrewd look. As short-lived as the emotion in his eyes might be, Ashe was certain of what she had seen, though she couldn't quite identify it.

"Because, Princess," the sky pirated stopped only a step in front of her with his hands on his hips and leaned forward to her face. "You are mine…"

Ashe could only swallow hard and tried her best to keep her face from flushing. Apparently, she failed miserably when she felt the burn on her cheeks. A smirk appeared on Balthier's face as he leaned back before he continued with a raise eyebrow. "Captain's order."

Whatever corner of her icy barrier that had been melted by his sincere concern was now refrozen to its previous glory. His sudden change in attitudes had truly baffled her beyond words. Her confusion once again turned into frustration.

"Leave me be! I require my rest!" With that, Ashe turned her heels to match away from the irritating man, making sure each and every stride was as regal as she had been trained to be for all those years. She was a _princess_! Not some toy who provided endless entertainment to some bored sky pirate! And if her attitude failed to remind him of her status, she wouldn't hesitate to refresh his memory verbally if needed.

The Lady Ashe chose a patch of lush green grass under a big old tree to be her resting spot. She pointedly ignored the man following her few steps behind. She could almost feel him smiling to himself with his gaze fixed on her back. But the princess had determined not to let him win this time. The sky pirate deserved her cold shoulders and a lot more, should he choose not to play nice!

Unfastened the clasp that held her weapon belt around her hips, the princess carefully placed her sword on the ground, before detaching the gun on her back and put it next to her blade. She was very well aware of the eyes trailing her form from her behind, but Ashe simply refused to acknowledge his existence. The princess made an effort to avoid the scrutinizing eyes of the sky pirate as she sat down by the tree, folding her legs underneath herself all ladylike, before she leaned against the thick truck for support. She heaved a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, effectively shutting him out of her world of darkness. The Lady Ashe could feel her headache getting worse by the second, if only she could get some nice pillow to rest on…

Soon enough, she heard him stepped closer, and, a brief moment later, the sound of something heavy hit the ground, most likely his gun. Almost immediately, she felt him sitting down next to her, the sleeve of his shirt brushing her arm as he adjusted his position. Ashe couldn't quite suppress a slight shiver from the contact; the light fabric of his sleeve tickled her skin, she reasoned, nothing more...

Keeping her eyes close, the princess inhaled deeply and quietly as his scent slowly floated over to her. Her tensed muscles relaxed with the smell - previously aggravating, now soothing - and she finally allowed herself to admit how truly exhausted she was. Feeling tired from a long day of travel was not a sign of weakness, was it? Sleep was luring her like a lullaby from her childhood, although the stubborn princess refused to give in just yet. She liked the scent as well as the warmth she felt from her arm a bit too much to pass up the chance to enjoy them secretly and peacefully. Feeling her consciousness was slipping away her by the second, the princess made her last conscious effort to lean closer to the source of warmth and rest her head on a firm but warm pillow. The comforting scent magnified on the pillow, but not overwhelmingly so. The smell and the warmth brought a rare sense of security and peacefulness to the weary princess. If only she could feel this way forever.

She might have heard a faint chuckle, but then, she might have dismissed it as her hallucination. Just as she was hallucinating about falling asleep on the sky pirate's shoulder; his warmth and his scent soothed her, his weapon protected her from harm, making her feel safe, safe enough to let her guard down and gaining a much needed respite from her journey… Hallucination or reality? It really mattered not. Not to Princess Ashe, as she drifted to her dreamland with a peaceful look and a rare airy smile on her face.

--

A/N: Ashe seems bitchy and snobby? Well, she should be, because she's the princess, and not the cliché sweet-and-innocent type. Remember, in this story her imperfections as well as Balthier's will be magnified. Hope it doesn't bore you to tears. And from last time, the reference of Yuna's line was "Thank you" (she said "I love you" in the English version), and Han Solo's (his response to Leia's "I love you") was his famous "I know".

Originally written on 01/05/07

Last Edit: 02/16/07


	3. Of Compensation and Peace Offering

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XII and all its characters/locations belong to Square Enix. I don't make any money from writing this.

**A/N**: More on Balthier's wandering eyes. You've been warned.

--

**Chapter Three – Of Compensation and Peace Offering **

The scenery was ideal. Lush green grass underneath his leather-clad behind provided a soft cushion for sitting; strong thick tree truck behind him support his back, its canopy of leaves shielded him from the late afternoon sun, providing a dark, cool area for him to doze off. And he would have gladly succumbed to nature's lullaby, for he felt safe enough knowing the ever-so alert Basch was currently on the watch, surveying the immediate area for monsters. And at the Captain's side was the even more vigilant Fran, the only person he would trust with his own life.

Balthier had never been a lazy one, yet after their exhaustingly long travel since earlier that morning, even the most notorious sky pirate would like to enjoy a refreshing nap. The air was fresh and crisp, with a hint of floral scent mixed in to add to the freshness. The floral scent, though, wasn't from the nature around him, but rather from the woman right next to him - the sleeping form who was currently using his shoulder as her personal pillow, better known as Princess Ashe.

The sky pirate wouldn't mind drifting off with the princess; having a soft warm body next to his would only make his dreams sweeter. Alas, Captain's order: he was to guard Her Royal Highness while she rested. Sleep was not an option. Though, in all honesty, it wasn't because of Basch's request or a knight's honor of some sort that he stayed up, not at all. Balthier couldn't really care less about that. He was no knight, nor did he want to be one. Yet, he was a leading man, and a damned good one; no proper leading man would ever let his lady be harmed. What if he had fallen asleep and the princess were attacked and pecked to death by a wild chocobo? Not on _his_ watch! Or he'd never hear the end of it from Basch. And from Fran. So, for now, he would stay awake, all while secretly enjoying the warmth and the softness of the body leaning against him.

The serenity he felt from the idle beauty of the nature didn't last long as it soon morphed into boredom for the restless pirate. He allowed his mind wandered and found it landed on the young woman sleeping peacefully by his side. Idly, he wondered what she was dreaming of; whatever dreamland the princess might be in surely would be more interesting that the endless greeneries surrounding them.

Curious as he might be of her dreams, Balthier was quite certain that the lady would _not_ want to know about his, much less appreciate what he often dreamed about. Not that he was willing to share his personal dreams with her anyway. Nor did he expect her to share hers with him. Though the clever sky pirate could have easily guessed what some of her dreams were about: ascension to her throne, her past pompous life, and of course, her late husband. Nothing that really interested the profit-driven sky pirate.

Except for the last guess, although it was certainly _not _because Balthier had any interest in another man, especially a dead one! The mere fact that the late Prince's wedding ring was currently in his possession had sparked the sky pirate's curiosity. He had never seen the late prince, but if he had to make an educated guess: the man who had won the hand of the snobby princess must have been a tall, handsome, and intelligent one, perhaps with dark hair and an impeccably sense of style, and definitely had been quite deadly with his weapon. Yes, such a fine man would be worthy enough to be the future King… If the prince had been everything he imagined, Balthier had to commend the princess for having such an exquisite taste in men.

Although, curiosity aside, Balthier would rather never mangle with royalties. He had kept himself far away from any politics, preferring to stay neutral politically as all competent pirates did. And royalties simply didn't interest him, nor did they impress him by their "birthrights". Their royal treasures, on the other hand…

In a strange way, the sky pirate was guarding the most unique royal treasure of the Kingdom of Dalmasca, in a form of a Hume: the last surviving heir to the throne of Dalmasca. Nothing would worth more to the little desert country than the woman beside him; she was the key to their freedom from oppression, she was their last and only hope.

So, the Gods must have played a nasty prank on the sky pirate then. The most valuable treasure of a kingdom was sitting right next to him, yet he couldn't steal it and sell it for a handsome amount of gil! Nor could he at least take it and keep it as his trophy! Just how was he supposed to brag to his fellow pirates about what might have been the greatest hunt of his life?

"_Hey, I have the national treasure of Dalmasca under my belt. Alas, I couldn't sell it or display it on my mantle. It's in a form of a woman. A snobbish one." _Not even a street-kid in Balfonheim Port would believe his absurd tale. The normally cool sky pirate sighed in exasperation. He turned his head slightly to the said Dalmascan national treasure next to him, taking care not to move too much for it'd awake the princess. He couldn't directly see her face from his viewpoint, but it did provide him a very pleasant view of her low-cut neckline…

The decorative jewels embedded on her decorative collar piece were shining in vibrant blue and magenta. His eyes trailed down from the colorful stones to the golden center piece nestling right in between her breasts. The intricate design on the golden metal caught the eyes of the sky pirate, and he allowed himself to study it further. The golden piece extended to the matching trim along the neckline, which wrapped itself around the fullest of her breasts; its golden tone accentuated her pale milky skin. Whoever had made her outfit had to have the intention of drawing eyes to the princess' bosoms; first the colorful jewels, then the shiny intricate center piece, finally gold trim spreading to both sides. Even Balthier couldn't resist traveling down that path, blaming the tailor for his indecent intention all while enjoying everything the view her unique outfit provided.

The bottom tip of the center piece pointed directly to the flesh peeking out from the silky white top. Although his view was then temporarily blocked by the leather bodice around her waist, the skin on her stomach was once again shown as his eyes trailed down further, before it reached her red skirt…

That red mini-skirt with long slit on each side.

Ever since their paths had crossed, there had been too many times that Balthier had to make a conscious effort _not_ to look at that red piece of clothing whenever the princess was strolling in front of him. He'd often praised his self-discipline for being able to avert his eyes from the red skirt and settle on the back of her thighs. Yet, even as his eyes were able to avoid the red magnet – albeit barely - his thoughts remained trapped, often wondering what it looked like under the mysterious piece of red fabric.

Of course, it's not to say that the sky pirate was a naïve little boy, such as, say, Vaan, who had probably never seen a real naked woman. Balthier had seen his fair share, and he certainly knew what hid underneath a woman's skirt. But the allure of Ashe's skirt was entirely something else. Unlike his dear partner Fran's revealing outfit – bless the Vieras for having such great taste in fashion – where almost her entire backside was offered in plain view, Ashe's red skirt strategically covered her behind while the tails of her white top teasingly swung left and right whenever she walked, further attracting attention to the skirt itself, mesmerizing the male population by luring them with a chance of a glimpse inside the hidden royal assets. Even the leading man himself had fallen victim to its spell, more times that he'd ever admit to it.

Even now, sitting with her legs folded underneath her, the hem of the skirt continued to tease the sky pirate to no end, yet refusing to satisfy the man's "curiosity" as it diligently guarded the princess' modesty. The stubbornness of the skirt oddly reminded him of the princess' liege, Basch. Balthier couldn't help but wonder if the other man had ever taken an interest in Ashe's outfit, or rather, more bluntly, what lied underneath it. The sky pirate, however, soon found himself not quite happy with the idea of Basch ogling the princess, and he quickly reasoned the knight would be too straightlaced to have wandering eyes, too noble to ogle his royal charge.

Footsteps broke his reverie and Balthier looked up. Speaking of devil…

Basch opened his mouth as if to speak, but Balthier was faster. With a finger on his lips, he quieted the approaching Captain. Basch's normal stoic face was slightly softened when he laid eyes on the sleeping princess. The subtle change in Basch's expression didn't escape the sky pirate's keen eyes, although he failed to notice his own jaws had tightened unconsciously in response.

The Viera, keenest of all, seemed to have noticed both men's reactions as she shot a look of amusement to her partner. One of Balthier's eyebrows twitched involuntarily at Fran's knowing gaze but he hastily masked it by raising it slightly higher in his usual "_what now?_" expression. Much to his dismay, his viera partner only smirked at his feeble attempt to get by her.

Luck must have smiled on the sky pirate, as he was saved by the stirring body against him. All eyes were on the princess at once. Her lashes fluttered a few times, slowly bringing her from her dreamland back to reality, but her eyes remained close. Balthier heard her content sigh and felt her body pressed closer to his for a very brief moment, possibly for warmth and comfort. It was then, in the blink of an eye, her muscles stiffened and her head shot up to look straight into the sky pirate's face merely inches from hers. Her pale blue eyes widened in shock, her lips parted in a gasp. The look on the princess' face was priceless. And Balthier returned it with a small amusing smile.

"Sweet dreams?" The sky pirate purred.

Ashe's big round eyes narrowed with her eyebrows knitted. As quickly as she could the princess leaned away from the sky pirate and sat up straight with her shoulders squared: a proper posture for a proper lady. With her full attention on him, Balthier realized she might not have noticed the other two standing nearby. And he had no intention of letting those two spoil this perfect chance of having some fun in the princess' expense.

"I should charge you for using my body as your pillow, Princess." He held her eyes with a faint smirk, daring her to counter and join the fun.

A brief disappointment on her face quickly morphed into real irritation.

"Compensation! Is that all you ever think of?" She hissed annoyingly at the arrogant man. Pushing herself up on her knees, the princess huffed in annoyance and quickly leaned forward to the sky pirate. Balthier fully prepared to block the expected slap from Her Royal Highness.

But it never came.

Instead, he soon found his nose was tickled by her hair, taking in the floral scent, before he felt her lips pressing softly on his cheek. They were certainly much softer than he had imagined, but the moment was too fleeting. She pulled back with a straight face; the flush on her face was the only indication that her sudden kiss was not a product of his active imagination.

"Your payment. A touch for a touch." The princess announced with her chin appropriately up in the air, faking an air of aloofness to mask her embarrassment. A mask the sky pirate easily saw through, despite his own confusion.

"I am at your service, should you need any pillows anytime soon." He offered with a slight smirk and a neutral face, concealing his own surprise. Nobody wore a mask as good as the sky pirate did. Certainly not a rebel princess.

The princess was about to counter when they both heard shuffling on the lush thick grass nearby. Balthier hid a smirk as he watched Ashe turned to the two approaching allies with her face flushed from pink to red.

"You- When did you two-…" She couldn't finish her question as she quickly got on her feet and took more than a few steps away from the lounging sky pirate, as though he were a carrier of a deadly plague.

Both allies' faces remained completely neutral. Though the Captain's eyebrows seemed to have knitted a bit closer than usual, and the Viera's eyes were shining in amusement. Balthier had to give both well-deserved credits for their tact.

"While you were sleeping." Balthier offered an answer while the other two held their tongues, earning himself a harsh glare from the flustered woman.

"Majesty, the road out of this wood is but a short distance away." Basch interrupted tactfully to spare the princess any further embarrassment. "If we make haste, we should be out before dark."

Ashe relaxed visibly at Basch's suggestion. "Very well. Lead the way." She agreed in a regal tone. Balthier silently saluted the woman for her fast recovery, from a flustering young woman to a solemn leader. But his appreciative smile was lost to the princess, as she pointedly ignored the sky pirate and briskly walked to her knight, following him to the youngest members of their group.

Balthier's eyes once again wandered to the red skirt as Ashe strolled away with Basch. Tantalizingly, the hem flipped ever so slightly with every step, promising a glimpse but never delivered one. The sky pirate's attention was fully held by the red magnet, so much so that he failed to notice his partner's approach until she was right next to him, tapping one of his outstretched legs with the toes of her stilettos. Balthier tore his gaze off the distant red target and turned to his partner with a questioning look.

"It's a dangerous ground you are treading on." Fran commented enigmatically with a raised fine eyebrow.

"Did the wood tell you that?" Balthier asked, matching her expression with his own. It was a rude retort, but he knew Fran would certainly see the jest in it.

"Your eyes did." A smirk curled up on her lips as she traced her glance from Balthier to the red skirt on Ashe's retreating form then back to her partner. Jest she had spotted and jest she had returned.

The sky pirate grunted annoyingly and pushed himself off the cushy grass. He brushed the invisible dirt of his leather pants and straightened his intricately patterned vast, making an effort not to look straight at his partner. Nothing ever got by Fran.

"Dangerous, eh?" He paused for a dramatic effect as he looked up to her face with a cat grin. "I like it better that way."

"Even if the prize is unattainable?"

"Shame on you, Fran." He feigned a look of disapproval at the Viera. "You should know: nothing's unattainable."

To that, his partner only smirked slightly. As he picked up his gun on the ground, Balthier noticed two other weapons nearby: his other gun and Ashe's sword. The princess had forgotten her weapons. Apparently someone wasn't as unruffled as she seemed, the sky pirate mused quietly.

"The question is…" He mumbled to himself while he picked up the remaining weapons. "Is there even a prize?"

"A treasure whose worth couldn't be measured, perhaps." Fran offered while she studied her partner.

"Hey, you two!" Vaan hollered from across the field. "We're leaving without you!"

Balthier watched the blond young man grabbing his girl's hand and followed the Captain's lead.

"Leaving without her weapon, eh? Not much of an insurgence leader, is she?" The sky pirate commented lightly as he held one weapon in each hand and followed the group with his partner.

"She needs no weapon. She has Basch." The Viera pointed out as though it was the most obvious fact.

Balthier snorted crankily at her observation and focused on the path in front of him with an unconscious glare. The muscles on his jaws once again tightened, his lips pressed in a thin frown.

"And you have a peace offering." Fran gestured at the sword in his hand. There was a rare hint of smile in her voice.

The sky pirate exchanged a look with his partner for a moment before he speeded up his pace to catch up with the princess.

"Princess!" He called out when he was a few steps behind her. Her head twisted a little to the side at his call, yet her attention stubbornly remained straight in front of her. Balthier sighed dramatically and tried again. "Ashe."

His keen eyes caught the tiny movements on her back muscles as she jolted very faintly at her name. The princess slowed down, leaving her knight ahead to lead the way. Balthier took the hint and caught up with her. But none of them spoke. For a short moment, both strolled side by side in comfortable silence.

Balthier could feel her glancing at him sideway once in a while. Her exasperation slowly turned into curiosity. Yet, truth be told, staying quiet wasn't part of his plan to soothe the angry princess; he simply enjoyed her quiet company too much to break the silence. It felt so… peaceful. A very rare feeling for the adventurous sky pirate. Ashe's curiosity eventually won over and broke the peaceful spell.

"What is it?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Hm?" He seemed to be in trance.

"You called…" She reminded him. Her tone was not at all annoyed, but rather amused.

"Oh, yes." He snapped his head up, lifting his gaze from the path to the woman walking next to him. "You've left your weapons behind." He held up the sword in his hand as an indication.

"Oh!" Ashe gasped as her hand went to her hips, checking for the missing weapon belt. Her face tinted pink in embarrassment. Promptly she retrieved the sword from his hand and attached the weapon belt back on her hips.

No witty jabs from the sky pirate for her forgetfulness as he strolled leisurely by her side, matching her every step. The princess seemed surprised by his quietness.

"I thank you." She turned her head to him and smiled genuinely. He returned her gesture with a slight nod thoughtfully. He liked her smile, he'd decided. It's a shame the ever-so serious woman didn't smile like that more often. Although, right now, the part of him found himself missing the pout of hers a bit…

"And… that?" Ashe pointed at the gun he held in his other hand.

"My gun?" He asked and glanced at her in a condescending way he knew would aggravate her. "Do you still think you can handle it?"

"I certainly can!" She countered with mild annoyance; her smile was quickly replaced by a faint pout. His eyes traced down to her lips as he grinned to himself. He did enjoy the peacefulness between them while it lasted, but he also loved the spice in life too much to be at peace for too long.

Balthier held up the gun in front of Ashe for her to reclaim. Yet, just as her fingers about to brush the metal barrel, he retracted his arm swiftly and kept it far from the princess, who was glaring half-heartedly at his antic.

"Prove that you are indeed worthy of my gun." He dared her with a raised eyebrow. He was pushing her limit, he knew. But the road to Archades was dreadfully long and dull, the restless sky pirate needed his entertainment.

The princess huffed a noisy "hmph" and went silent for a while. Just as Balthier began to wonder if he had indeed pushed too far, Ashe faced the sky pirate with a glint in her eyes. "I shall ask Vaan for a piece of fruit from his bag." She suggested with a suppressed smile creeping at the corner of her lips.

"Fruit?" He raised a curious eyebrow at the woman.

Ashe merely nodded and continued to walk a few more steps before she continued. "A piece of fruit to be placed on top of your head as my target. Should I hit the fruit and prove my worth, and I'll get the gun. Should I miss and hit your head, you will die, and I'll still get the gun."

Matching grins were creeping up on both of their lips. She tried to suppress it; he didn't bother.

"Clever, aren't you? I like that." The sky pirate chuckled and handed his gun to the princess, who received it with pride written on her face. The pink shade on her face from his praise wasn't lost to his eyes.

He noticed a mischievous glint of satisfaction in her pale blue eyes, making her look younger than she tried to be. For once, ever since they'd met, she appeared to be the nineteen year-old young woman she was supposed to be. Youthful and lively. Balthier couldn't help but wonder if the woman had ever been allowed to act her own age in her entire life. She was three years younger than him, yet she had to act a lot older to play her role, forfeiting her teenage years all for her country. Balthier honestly couldn't and wouldn't make such a sacrifice himself.

"But you still need more lessons," he suggested offhandedly. He'd determined to keep that glint in her eyes for as long as he could.

"And what sort of compensation are you expecting this time?" She questioned with feigned suspicion.

"Compensation?" The sky pirate had to laugh. "Always straight to the point, eh? What do you suggest, clever girl?"

"How about…" She paused and tapped her chin. "A lesson for a lesson."

"Lessons from you? What is it that you know better than I do?" He challenged the competitive princess with a smirk.

"Magick and sword." The princess tried to keep a straight face, but failing. The twinkles in her eyes sparkled even brighter. "I can teach you how to cast spells _and_ wield a sword more effectively."

Balthier groaned as his expression turned sour. That wasn't much of a fair comparison. He could cast spells just fine, but comparing to the princess, who seemed to be naturally blessed with that talent, the gun-wielding sky pirate's magickal prowess did appear to be a bit… lacking. As for swordplay, certainly he could handle a blade. But it was never his style to fight up close, risking to soil the cuffs of his fancy shirt!

"What say you?" Ashe asked and peeked at his face inquisitively.

"Deal." He grumbled, exaggerating his annoyance to bring a smile on the princess' face.

As much as he liked to see the twinkles in her eyes, the sky pirate didn't appreciate them as much when it was formed at his expense! Glancing around to change the sore topic of his magick skill before the princess could rub it in further, he noticed the exit they were approaching and pointed. "Phon Coast. The doorstep to Archadia. Are you ready?"

The twinkles in the princess' eyes extinguished immediately as her usual serious and solemn face returned. Balthier instantly regretted asking; he liked her lighter side more. Much more.

Ashe merely nodded in response and quickened her pace to follow close to Basch, leaving Balthier walking a few steps behind her. His sharp eyes noticed her grip on the gun had tightened, her knuckles turning white. What was going through her mind right now, he couldn't be sure. But it was undoubtedly eating her up inside, and Balthier didn't like it. Perhaps he might have still a chance to warn her about the damned Nethicite. No one here knew more about the cursed stone than he did. Although he couldn't possibly convinced the stubborn princess about the dangerous lure of Nethicite, unless he told her about…

The sky pirate heaved a heavy sigh.

--

A/N: Random question this time: Balthier's own imaginary version of Rasler was based on…?

Originally written on 01/15/07

Last edit: 02/16/07


	4. Sunset by the Beach

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, all its characters and locations, as well as Balthier's first dialogue in this chapter belong to Square Enix. I'm spending time on this without getting paid, so don't sue.

**A/N**: Spoiler up to Phon Coast. The next three chapters might be a bit more serious than usual. But it can't be help. The plot must go on.

--

**Chapter Four – Sunset by the Beach**

The salty smelling breeze gently blowing on her face was unmistakably from the sea. Fading sunlight shone through the small opening at the end of their path, acting as a beacon of light to guide the group to their next destination: Phon Coast.

Princess Ashelia remained close to Basch's side as they stopped briefly at the entrance to Phon Coast, using his proximity to provide her a much needed sense of security. The mere thought of stepping on the Empire's land was enough to cause her heart to beat wildly in her chest, Ashe felt as though she would likely to spontaneously explode into million pieces by the sheer pounding of her heart. The Lady Ashe was certainly no coward, but going straight into the lion's den was more than daunting, even for the warrior princess.

The lady looked around subtly, trying to locate her constant source of irritation: the irritatingly witty sky pirate. She'd feel better with him by her side, she realized, much to her own annoyance. Not that she admitted she'd feel saferby his side; never would she admit to such! It was only because that the princess had convinced herself that a jab or two from Balthier right about now might distract her enough to forget her mounting anxiety. Yes, that was it, her instinct to look for Balthier was merely for distraction, nothing more.

And she found him, strolling by his partner's side, looking as nonchalant as usual. The entire Ivalice could have fallen, and the sky pirate could very well be unruffled, so long as he had his sky, his _Strahl_, and his treasures. The princess envied his carefree attitude.

Balthier caught up with the group and passed right by the lady without sparing one glance at her, his eyes focusing on the sky above. His expression was neutral, Ashe could only guess what the man was thinking. To her, he might forever stay a mystery; a mystery that both intrigued and annoyed the royal princess.

"It would seem we made the right choice." Balthier commented casually as he nodded up at the sky as an indication. "If we'd taken the easy way and come by an airship, one of those patrols would not doubt have been quick to roll out the red carpet. We're on the Empire's doorstep now, so we shouldn't have to worry quite so much. But that's no excuse to get sloppy. It is still a long road to the capital."

The sky pirate took the lead without another word, with the youngest two members followed close at his heels animatedly. The way he led the group without much of glancing around for landmark or looking for proper direction only showed that he had been in Archadia before. Ashe began to wonder where else in Ivalice he had been to, and, of course the question that had been on her mind ever since she'd met him: where he had come from…

The lady followed the group out on the coast, but chose to slow her pace to enjoy the sea breeze. Growing up in the desert country of Dalmasca, the Lady Ashe had hardly been allowed to leave the royal palace, let alone venturing out on the wild Dalmascan deserts to both the east and the west. The salty smell of sea breeze was quite foreign to her, but surprisingly pleasant nonetheless. The princess found it rather ironic that she was secretly enjoying her walk in the Empire's land. But then again, the sand underneath her shoes did not look a bit different than the sand in Dalmascan desert. Maybe, just like the sand, Archadians weren't that much different than Dalmascans after all…

Ashe noticed Basch had slowed down with her, although keeping a polite distance in front, allowing the princess her private space. She greatly appreciated his comforting presence; both his thoughtfulness and protectiveness were unsurpassed, his loyalty forever unwavering. To think she had doubted him when they'd first reunited, and that she'd even slapped the poor man out of blind rage! A rush of guilt started to drown her as the memory of their reunion assaulted her conscience mercilessly. Shame weighed heavily in her heart and it manifested on her face as pinkish tint flushed her cheeks. The princess already had too much on her plate to add more guilt to it. With a nod of resolution, the Lady Ashe quickened her pace and matched up to her knight. Her long-overdue formal apology awaited.

Basch glanced at the princess and nodded once politely to acknowledge her presence before turning his attention back to the surrounding, diligently surveying for lurking monsters. The princess smiled endearingly at his vigilance and took the chance to study the profile of the former captain. Even with the long scar spanning from his eyebrow to the tip of his ear, Basch was undeniably handsome. His features were as strong as the man himself, the fire of passion for righteousness forever burned in his eyes. And when he smiled - a pity he rarely did - his face warmed up to reveal the genuine kind soul hidden inside the battered man.

The Lady Ashe remembered seeing the blond man around her lord father since she'd been but a little girl. Being the only commoner among all the captains, Basch had been the only one who had ever risen in ranks without the help of family-ties, earning both love and respect not only from the people of Dalmasca, but also from the royal family. The same respect she'd had for him for more than a decade had once lost two years ago, then later found, and now increased ten-fold.

"Basch?" Ashe had to start, realizing the knight would not speak first unless he was addressed.

"Yes, Majesty?" Basch answered promptly.

"I…" She trailed off with a sigh. A proper apology required full attention. The lady paused on her path, and Basch dutifully stopped along with her, his attention fully on the princess. Humbly, Ashe placed one hand over her heart with her head slightly bowed, and continued. "I must apologize for my action on Leviathan."

The blond man looked genuinely surprised for a second, then opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by the princess' sincere glance.

"Please, Basch, let me finish. I must apologize. What I did was brash, it was only out of pure anger. Please understand, the betrayal was too much for me to bear, especially when it was from you…" Ashe couldn't bring herself to look up to him, feeling quite ashamed of her misjudgment. She should've known Basch would never betray her lord father. She should've known...

"Your Highness…" The knight's usual stoic features softened considerably.

"Lord Father trusted you most among all the captains, so did we all, the whole Dalmasca. And to think you were the one… I…" She shook her head, couldn't bring herself to continue. Her pale blue eyes remained stubbornly on the sand between them, her fine eyebrows knitted together.

"I understand." Basch nodded and placed a firm hand gently on her shoulder. His touch was warm and very comforting. Ashe to looked up to the man and only saw understanding in his eyes. She was relieved.

"So please, Basch, accept my most sincere apology." Once again, she bowed her head humbly. For all the terrible tortures and accusations Basch had to face, a simple bow from his princess was all she could offer to the poor man.

"Accepted." The knight confirmed with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, leaving no space for doubt in her mind.

One of many weights on her shoulders had been lifted, the sky above seemed a bit brighter than it had been a moment ago. Ashe glanced up to her knight and offered him her rare warm smile. The road to Archades seemed less daunting with Basch by her side.

"Majesty, my loyalty to you is never to be doubted," Basch paused and gave her a thoughtful look. "But what of Balthier?"

_Balthier?_ The princess unconsciously took in a sharp breath at that name. "What of him?" She replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Your Majesty has grown close to him," Basch pointed out without any judgment on his face or his voice. "Is he to be fully trusted?"

That ever perceptive Basch! Ashe tried hard to will the growing hotness on her cheeks to fade away, but failed miserably. "He forever seeks profits. So long as we pay, he has no reason to turn against us." She reasoned calmly and confidently. Basch's doubt was valid, so why did she bother to defend the sky pirate? She knew not.

A hint of doubt tinted Basch's stoic face. "Already he has acquired Lord Rasler's ring. Yet, greed knows no boundary. And if he were to ask for another payment?"

_Payment?_ Her heart skipped a beat. What more could he have asked from a vagrant princess? Ashe was almost too afraid to know what Basch had in mind. Almost. "Such as?"

"The Dawn Shard."

_Ridiculous!_ The princess gasped at that suggestion. "But why would he want that?"

"I know not." Basch shook his head. "He knows much about nethicite. Too much, even for a worldly pirate. Let's not forget, Your Highness, he did break into the royal palace for the Dusk Shard."

Again, there was no hint of judgment on the man's face. All he had stated were cold hard facts, Ashe realized painfully. Yet, the idea of Balthier lusting after the nethicite all this time was… unsettling. The princess quenched the growing sourness and unexplainable disappointment brewing in her stomach. "Basch, I--"

"Enjoying a lovely sunset by the beach, aren't we?" A familiar drawl from far drew both of their attentions to the approaching sky pirate. His keen eyes quickly scanned over the knight first, then the princess. Basch's face stayed neutral at both his words and scrutiny, seemingly unaffected by Balthier's jab. Ashe, however, found the hidden implication behind the sky pirate's words more irritable than usual.

"We were discussing some serious matters." The princess claimed seriously and squared her shoulders, standing straight and proud.

"And when are you two _not_?" The sky pirate countered with ease, a teasing smile etched on his face.

"Something the matter, Balthier?" Basch decided to speak up before Ashe could return her fire.

Balthier merely shrugged his shoulders and casually placed his hands on his hips. "As much as I'd enjoy a midnight stroll along the beach with the princess, it's time to set camp."

The annoying shade of pink once again crept up on Ashe's face, and she mentally scolded herself for being easily affected by empty words. _His_ empty words. The ever-so tactful Basch conveniently overlooked her rosy cheeks, as he merely nodded at the other man and exchanged a look with the princess.

"Go. Help them." Ashe dismissed her knight with a nod and kept her eyes on his retreating for a moment longer.

And that had left her alone with the sky pirate. She could feel his gaze on her was more intense than usual, as if he was trying look right into her soul, seeking something in there. Ashe carefully avoided his eyes, Basch's words still weighed heavily on her mind. What if he were really after the nethicite? Did he not know what the stone meant to her and her country?

_No, he wasn't after the stone_, the princess determined stubbornly. The sky pirate had plenty of chances to steal it and run away with the prize. Yet the stone remained. And him, always by her side… Ashe knew she could never solve the mystery that called Balthier, but somehow, somewhere along their journey, she had put her trust in him, and she knew she had to trust her instinct. Satisfied with her conclusion, the princess casually stole a glance from the sky pirate, who was still studying her with great interest. Feeling rather uneasy under his scrutiny, the princess chose to ignore him and moved to follow her knight, only to be stopped by a warm hand on her forearm.

"Your heart is lighter." Balthier concluded his scrutiny in a low voice, a hint of gentleness was peeking through his tone.

Ashe shot her head up and stared straight at him with widened eyes, she couldn't quite mask her surprise at his keen observation. Just how well could this man read her?

He held her eyes with his own and chuckled at her expression. "Try to lighten it some more, would you? Melancholy doesn't suit you well."

"Then what does?" Words flew out of her mouth as curiosity had taken over her.

"Your smile." He replied in almost a purr and a cat grin of his own. His eyes were almost hypnotic; Ashe couldn't stop herself from staring at him. "I like your smile, too bad it's elusive."

Whether it was an honest confession or a mere flattery, his words unexplainably warmed her heart. A warm smile curled up on her lips as she shook her head lightly, trying to find the right words to downplay his unexpected compliment.

"Right, just like that…" He encouraged in a whisper.

The sky had begun to darken, further contrasting the twinkles in his eyes. Hidden underneath the twinkles was a certain emotion, one she had seen earlier that day for a brief second, and one she still couldn't quite place. The gentle sea breeze brought forth the scent of his, luring her to lean closer to the man…

Then…

"Eeew! Vaan! That's disgusting!" Penelo could be heard yelling at her best friend from the background. Her high pitched squeal traveled far and broke the spell. The Lady Ashe quickly dropped her gaze down to study the front of his vest.

"I don't know about you, Princess…" The sky pirate started in his normal casual tone as he turned and started to walk back to the group. He kept his pace slow, waiting for the princess to follow. "But I could use a goodnight sleep."

And so, once more, his normal savvy attitude was back on, effectively concealing whatever emotions going through his head. Ashe felt a ping of regret in her stomach. She wanted to see more of the real him, the one she had seen for a fleeting moment. But the princess knew too well, now was not the right time. They both had their roles to play…

"Perhaps you have yet to get used to adventuring." She retorted without missing a beat, with the same line he had used on her earlier that day. She slipped back into the game of banter as they took their time to head back to the group. Truth be told, Ashe felt rather proud of herself to give him a taste of his own medicine. Although, much to her annoyance, the sky pirate only responded with his hearty laughter.

"Ah, my clever Princess, but I wasn't the one who had the luxury to take a nap." Balthier glanced down at her with a tiny smirk on his face. "I can't say I am surprised that you still feel energetic after a long day of travel, after all, you had a very comfortable pillow to lean on."

The princess glared at the sky pirate for his reminder. Balthier was correct. Perfectly correct. Ashe liked him as her pillow a bit too much, and he probably knew it. His shoulder had been more comfortable than anything she'd leaned on for more than two years. And he smelled so damned good! Was she too weak to find comfort in his warmth? She was but a woman…

"Need any more pillow tonight?" The sky pirate asked with a smile in his tone as they approached their camp site. Ashe couldn't bring herself to look straight at him, but she just _knew_ his smirk was plastered on his face.

"No, thank you. I'll share my tent with Penelo." Ashe announced and glanced at the group around the campfire. Penelo was busy cooking for the group, yet the sweet girl managed to shoot a smile at the princess at the mention of her own name.

The sky pirate popped down next to his partner with a casual shrug. "A pity. The girl would rather share a tent with Vaan."

"What?!" The blonde girl gasped in shock and dropped the stick she was using to barbeque. Hastily, she picked up the stick to rescue the meat from the fire and blew smoke off the grilled meat. Her cheeks were burning red, and not by the heat of the fire.

"What?" Vaan asked with a mouth-full and looked around the group in a questioning gaze. Apparently he had been too preoccupied with the piece of grilled meat in his hand to notice any previous exchange.

The Lady Ashe let out a sigh at the ever oblivious Vaan. As the princess of Dalmasca, Ash felt the need to protect and guide both war orphans, almost as though it was her sacred duty. Although Penelo had never said it, it was more than obvious her feeling for the other teen was blooming. Perhaps Ashe should let the girl have her chance…

"Very well, I'll share the tent with Basch." The princess announced her next logical choice.

And that had brought an unexpected reaction from the sky pirate. His eyebrows shot up, then quickly brought down in a slight scowl. His lips parted as if to speak, then hastily pressed together in a harsh frown. But as soon as his partner shot him a curious look, Balthier's expression quickly returned to neutral once more.

"I shall take the first watch, Majesty." The knight sitting by her side suggested.

Ashe glanced around the quiet coast and considered. "Is that necessary?"

"Better safe than sorry." Basch reasoned with a firm nod.

"Ah, nasty wolves, big flying birds – something like that?" Balthier drawled as he leaned forth, resting his elbows on his knees.

The burning campfire highlighted some of his features in bright orange, while hiding the rest in the dark shadow. The mysterious sky pirate appeared to be even more enigmatic. His brilliant eyes shifted quickly between the princess and her knight, picking up every detail on their face, studying every movement of their body. Ashe unconsciously squirmed ever so slightly under his intense scrutiny, but she bravely met his eyes when they landed on hers and held them, daring him to further scrutinize her under _her_ watch. And, all of a sudden, there it was again, a flicker in his eyes, an emotion hidden underneath struggling to surface as his features softened. Ashe had to fight an unexplainable urge to reach out over the campfire to touch his face.

"And I'll cover the second watch." Fran volunteered. However quiet her voice was, it still managed to startle the princess. The ever-so observant Viera glanced curiously at Balthier, who merely returned her look with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Fine, then. I'll take the last watch. Couldn't have the princess up to protect us all, now, could we?" The sky pirate spoke as though he was only addressing to his partner. Though his words, heavily dipped in sarcasm, were certainly loud enough to travel to Ashe's ears. Balthier let out a dramatic sigh and leaned back to stretch his arms.

Once more, the chance for her to glimpse at his real emotions was gone too soon; he was back to the suave sky pirate who cared about nothing but treasures. And the Lady Ashe was left feeling cold with goose bumps on her skins despite the warmth of the camp fire.

--

A/N: The answer to last time's question: Balthier was unconsciously thinking about himself when he imagined what Rasler looked like. Yup, himself. A big hint at his brewing feeling even if it didn't spell out directly.

Originally posted on 01/22/07

Last Edit: 03/09/07


	5. Confession of a Sky Pirate

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, its characters and locations, as well as Balthier and Ashe's original in-game confession dialogues belong to Square Enix.

**A/N**: Hunter's Camp spoiler. Balthier's past is revealed.

--

**Chapter Five – Confession of a Sky Pirate**

Never in a million years would he have predicted he'd go back to Archades, especially not that damned place called Draklor Laboratory. How many years had it been now? Six? Six years… Certainly not long enough for him to forget about his past. Balthier sighed irritably at the surfacing memories; those he would pay a handsome amount of gil just to have them erased permanently from his mind.

Nothing much had changed in the past years in this area, it would seem. Phon Coast still looked quiet and peaceful, aside from the occasional monsters roaming around, minding their own business until someone foolish enough to get too close to them. It was as though time had no meaning in this place; sunrises and sunsets were merely for show. The sky pirate had to consciously remind himself that time did indeed have come and gone. Six years had passed.

And he was no longer Ffamran.

His lips pressed into a bitter frown at the name he hadn't heard for years. Run he had for the past six years, but Fates had played a cruel trick on him, leading him back to exactly where he had started, letting his past bite his leather-clad behind. And bit it hard. Balthier glared up at the dawning sky with a harsh scowl, showing his aggravation clearly to the unseen Gods high above. If They wanted to play with him, so be it. He would play Their game _and_ beat Them to it!

The sky began to brighten into a lovely shade of grayish blue, reminding him of the eyes of a certain snobby princess. But then again, since when were royalties not snobby? Balthier had to admit Ashe was quite down-to-earth for a princess, albeit too serious and somber most of the time. Perhaps staying with a group of rugged men underground had humbled her enough to be marginally approachable. The sky pirate felt somewhat envious of those insurgents and that Vossler to some extend; after all, spending two years with a beautiful young woman wasn't such a bad thing. Although, if given the chance, would he be willing to trade lives with Vossler and spend two years with the lovely princess?

If he had to give up the sky, the answer was clear: no.

No woman would ever worth the freedom of the sky. Not even a royal princess.

Balthier turned his attention to the tent the princess was currently sharing with her knight. One knight had gone, another immediately filled his vacancy. Where would a princess be without her knight? The sky pirate let out rather loud snort.

The flap of the tent suddenly moved, and Balthier immediately turned his focus back to the dark ocean. Sitting on the soft sand with a palm tree supporting his back, his gun faithfully by his side, the sky pirate looked as though he was in deep thought as a figure emerged from the tent quietly. The shadow formed at the corner of his eyes was too small to be Basch. Balthier hid a smirk as he turned to face the expected female figure.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked the approaching princess.

The woman shook her head in response. Her blonde hair for once wasn't immaculately combed, errand strands flying wildly, some even dropped down to her face. Balthier noticed her shoulder armors were gone, as were her leg guards, making her appear much smaller and much more vulnerable. Gone was the foolhardy princess, standing by him was a demure young woman no older than twenty years of age. And he found her quite… endearing.

"Well, Princess, since you're quite awake, you don't mind taking my place, do you?" He asked with a feign yawn and arms stretched. "I could use two more hours of sleep."

Again, the princess only shook her head.

Balthier looked over the strangely quiet woman thoughtfully. Her red eyes clearly showed her lack of sleep, yet there was something else hidden inside, something she was desperately trying to fight. It didn't take him long to identify that emotion: anxiety.

"Go." Ashe mumbled without looking at the sky pirate, rubbing her hands on her arms to keep the morning chill at bay.

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you." He cocked his head to one side and glanced at her, patting the sand beside him as an invitation for her to join.

Her sigh was audible, her struggle apparent. But the princess eventually gave in and sat next to the sky pirate. Balthier shifted to let her share the supporting tree trunk. Her arm by his sleeve was cold. He leaned slightly towards her to share his warmth, although he had to be careful not to touch the edgy princess. She was obviously in no mood for any game.

For a long, quiet moment, both stared at the vast ocean without saying a word. Balthier let her gather her thoughts for as long as she needed, even though he already had a pretty good idea of what was on her mind.

"Have you ever been to Archades?" She started in no more than a whisper.

He tore his eyes off the water and glanced down at the woman next to him. He wasn't surprised by the topic at all, but a personal question?

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Then, tell me, are Archadians any different than Dalmascans?" She asked without returning his glance; her eyes focused on the incoming waves.

Balthier paused for a while, searching for an answer very carefully. "If you are referring to local customs, values, social structures – something like that, then yes."

"But beyond traditions, they are just Hume," Ashe continued the unsaid part for him, but quickly corrected herself. "Mostly Hume."

He nodded in approval and added. "Not all Archadians are blood-thirsty, Ashe. There are good ones. Like Larsa." …And himself.

Ashe heaved a heavy sigh and once again lost in her thoughts. Unconsciously, her body relaxed and leaned against his, most likely for warmth. Balthier didn't mind a bit, though his heart was too preoccupied to enjoy the softness of her body. What he had planned to do would be hard enough for him, and now seeing the rare vulnerable side of the princess certainly didn't make his decision any easier. Just how would well would she take his confession? A slap on his face? A blade at his neck?

Balthier had no idea. Nor was he too eager to find out.

--

"Are you certain?" His Viera partner asked quietly.

The sky pirate nodded discreetly at her question. The mid afternoon sun was shining down on the sandy path, making it a bit too blinding to look at. Balthier focused at the top of the hill as he led the group up the slope, heading toward their next stop: the Hunter's Camp.

"The choice is yours." Fran commented when her partner remained silent.

"A hard one, Fran," He mumbled offhandedly.

"A right one." She corrected him, once again showing her unconditional support for him no matter what decision he had made.

Balthier turned his head to his partner and smiled heartily as they strolled leisurely up the hill. Draping a casual arm over her shoulders, he asked in his charming voice. "Where would I be without you, Fran?"

"In prison." Her answer was deadpan, though her lips curled up in a smile.

Balthier chuckled at her dry humor. At the end of the day, there was always Fran. He hoped and prayed to whatever Gods out there that she would never leave him, simply because, quite honestly, he didn't know where he would be without her.

The sky pirate and his partner stopped at the top of the slope to wait for the rest of the group to catch up. His arm still draped comfortably over the taller Viera's slender shoulders, while she casually shifted her weight from one long leg to another, staying contentedly in his arm as though she truly belonged there. Neither gave their proximity much thought. Yet their closeness had unmistakably registered in the pale blue eyes of the princess, and the lady seemed to make a conscious effort to avert her gaze from the two pirates.

"The Hunter's Camp," Balthier announced with a nod to the entrance behind him. "We should stop here for the night and carry on tomorrow morning. As the name suggests, it's a hunter's playground. No monsters will dare to lurk around. No need for overnight watches, eh, Captain?"

Basch nodded in agreement, but turned to Ashe for final decision. "Majesty?"

"…Very well." Ashe consented. Although she still stubbornly refused to return the sky pirate's curious gaze.

Balthier led the group downhill into the safety of the Hunter's Camp. His arm dropped from his partner's shoulders as he slowed his pace from her to walk with the princess at the rear of the group. Yet, it would seem the Lady Ashe adjusted her own pace according to his, staying forever a few steps behind him. Balthier let out a quiet sigh and cursed his ill luck. Whatever bothered Her Royal Highness, he knew not. But with the princess' current foul mood, his little talk wasn't going to be any easier than he had hoped for; that much he was certain.

"I'll race you to the water!" Vaan challenged his best friend and sprinted off without warning. Penelo immediately chased him, giggling all the way.

Fran strolled by Basch's side, starting a quiet conversation with the knight while they observed the youngest two members playing by the water. Balthier lingered behind, silently thanked his partner for diverging the knight's attention. He needed a moment with Ashe. And Ashe alone.

He waited patiently, his full attention on the blonde woman. She kept her gaze on the sand, though her eyes were unfocused, apparently lost in her own thoughts. The sky pirate once again cursed his ill luck for her sudden change in attitude, as he subtly observed her every move, waiting for the right moment to get her attention.

Just then, she tripped.

And his hand was already there, holding hers in a firm grip, stabilizing the startled princess with ease.

The lady, however, withdrew her hand from his grip as quickly as she could, as though his hand were made out of burning metal. Making a serious effort to avoid the questioning gaze of the sky pirate, the princess further lowered her head and moved to step away from him. Far away from him.

But Balthier was never one to give up easily.

Ignoring the sourness brewing inside him from the rejection, Balthier kicked his mental gears to work. He knew he had to find a way to get her attention soon before she slipped from his grasp. And he found one.

"Why the capital?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear.

And that did get her attention. Ashe stopped in mid-step, her back jolted slightly at his sudden question. She paused for a moment, seemingly struggled with something. Balthier was beyond curious; if only he could read her mind…

"The Nethicite." She answered quietly. Her voice was perfectly steady, but there was something wavering under calm surface, he noticed. "I must destroy it."

"Are you sure?" Balthier asked in his sarcastic tone, his piercing eyes remained on her back, he had no doubt she could feel his gaze. "You don't want it for yourself?"

As expected, Ashe gasped in shock at his assumption. But the sky pirate knew he had to push her limit, however cruel he would have to sound. _It's for her own good_, he kept reminding himself as he steeled himself for another round of assault.

"Use its power to restore Dalmasca – something like that?" He continued his accusation, but paused briefly to release a brief sigh, shaking his head in dismay. "The best intentions invite the worst kind of trouble."

"Lusting for ever greater power, blinded by the Nethicite." Her voice, although sharp, shook ever so slightly as she turned to glare at him. "Is that how you see me?" Her stone-walled façade began to crack. Balthier gave himself all the well-deserved credits for not flinching, for he could hear her heart breaking right through her words.

_No, foolish woman..._ Yet he chose not to comfort her with his answer, nor did he return her burning gaze. Instead, he strolled right by her and diverted the conversation to one topic he absolutely loathed. He had to do it. For her.

"That does sound like someone I know." Balthier commented bitterly and walked towards the ocean. He heard her soft footsteps followed.

"He was obsessed with Nethicite. It was all he cared about." The sky pirate quietly began his tale. His eyes fixed on the shimmering water, yet all he could see was a familiar face with glasses from far in his memory. "He'd babble nonsense, blinded to aught but the stone's power. He talked about some 'Eynah', or was it 'Venat'?" Balthier shrugged slightly. "No matter. Everything he did, he did to get closer to the Nethicite, to understand it."

The taste in his mouth was severely bitter. What he would give to have a full mug of ale to wash it off. Or to get drunk enough to forget all the unpleasant memories. But enough running had been done in the past years, it was time to face his past. For her. And for himself.

"He made airships, weapons…" He paused and pressed his lips in a bitter frown, bracing himself for the backlash he fully expected from the princess in a second. "He even made me a Judge."

And the secret was out, but the tension on his shoulders somehow did not relax. Unconsciously, he was waiting for the jury.

A loud gasp could be heard from the princess behind him. He could only imagine the look her face. "You were a… Judge?!"

Her voice was genuinely shocked. Yet, there was no sign of hatred, no betrayal, not even an expected slap from the princess. Balthier released a breath he didn't know he was holding and approached closer to the crushing waves.

"Part of a past I'd rather forget. It didn't last long. I ran. I left the Judges… and him. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa." His lips pulled tightly in a frown at that name. "Draklor Laboratory's very own Doctor Cid. That's when he lost his heart to Nethicite, lost himself. And I suppose that's when I lost my father."

Much to his credits, Balthier managed to finish his tale as though he were telling someone else's story, no emotions were put in his words. But at a dark corner of his heart, the old wound still hurt like hell.

Some wounds never healed.

A shaky sharp breath was all the princess' reaction to this revelation. The tension on his shoulders finally began to relax as the sky pirate turned and faced the princess. He fixed his gaze on her face and held her eyes with his when she looked back at him. In those pale blue eyes, he saw sympathy, in which he hated, even if it was from her. But he overlooked it when he spotted something else lingering around - guilt.

"Don't follow in his footsteps." He advised quietly. _Please, don't._

An old wound was reopened, leaving it plainly for the blonde woman to see, to judge. Never before had he felt so vulnerable. And the notorious sky pirate had always hated vulnerability, unless, of course, it was his enemies'. But strangely, he didn't mind that feeling as much as he had thought. Not when it was in front of her.

He shook off his own confusion and once more turned back to the water. It was much easier to continue that way. There was something about her eyes that made it hard to keep his head clear.

"I ran away. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, a slave to the stone. So I ran. Free at last." He let out a sarcastic chuckle under his breath. _Free at last…_

"Funny I went for the Dusk Shard. How could I have known it was Nethicite?" He shrugged lightly, and then his tone softened. "And then, of course, I met you." He could feel her eyes on his back, but fought the urge to look back at her. Instead, he focused on the clear blue sky he loved so much.

"All that running, and I got nowhere. It's time to end this – cut my ties to the past." He concluded firmly, leaving some of the words unsaid.

_And it's time to cut your ties to the past as well._

Soft footsteps was heard as Ashe approached thoughtfully from behind and stood beside him by the edge of the waves. She remained quiet for a moment, but her presence was undeniably comforting.

"It's hard to leave the past behind. I know." Ashe confessed and cradled her wedding ringed hand with her right one, staring at the silvery band and lost in her own memories.

Balthier did not need to be a mind reader to know what was occupying the princess' thought. Her pale blue eyes could only see the face of her prince, her soft lips curled up in a tiny warm smile at the memories of him. A sharp acidy tug in his stomach called for Balthier's attention, yet he dismissed it.

"The choice is yours to make." The sky pirate commented meaningfully, pulling the princess out of her own reverie. He glanced over to study her briefly. At that moment, it was as clear as the sky above that her love for her late husband remained strong, and she didn't have the heart to let her past go…

The same tug in his stomach pulled harder. Still, Balthier ignored it.

_Fine, give your heart to your past._ He sighed inwardly and steadied his own expression, betraying no feelings. "But don't give your heart to a stone." He warned sincerely. "You're too strong for that, Princess."

"I…" Ashe started, but quickly presses her lips together, seemingly reconsidered her words. "I pray you're right, Balthier."

The sky pirate's eyes lingered the princess. Reluctantly, she looked up to meet his gaze. So much pain and struggle reflected in those blue eyes, Balthier wanted to look away, yet somehow couldn't. A rare feeling of sympathy rushed up inside the sky pirate, and he found it unsettling. Sympathy was a luxury no pirates could afford. But Balthier understood the pain she felt from her past, for a part of him was also hurting from a reopened wound.

Some wounds never healed.

--

Originally posted on: 01/26/07

Last Edit: 03/09/07


	6. Under the Archadian Moonlight

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, all its characters and locations belong to Square Enix.

**A/N**: I rewrote and added to the original chapter. Thanks for your patience.

--

**Chapter Six – Under the Archadian Moonlight**

A Judge.

He used to be a Judge.

By the Gods…

The Lady Ashe stared straight at the dark waves crushing onto her boots, yet she couldn't feel the wetness of the leather, nor could she hear the sound of the water. Her mind was solely on the new revelation and the man who had made the confession: Balthier. The sky pirate who had fought by her side, the man she had come to trust, was none other than the son of Archadia's very own Dr. Cid.

Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa.

Balthier Bunansa…

Part of her wished he had not revealed his past. That he was just a savvy, treasure-loving sky pirate; a dashing stranger whom she had somehow grown rather fond of despite herself. But now, all had changed.

And then, there was a new piece of information on Nethicite…

He had warned her about the danger of the stone: the power that had consumed his father, the same power that had been presented to her. But she had proven to be strong enough to resist such power, had she not? Was she not on her way to the lion's den just to destroy the stone? Yet, he'd accused her of lusting after the power of Nethicite. Power-hungered, revenge-seeking, bitter widow… Was that really how he saw her?

A hidden corner of her heart had been broken. The Lady Ashe let out heavy sigh.

Truth be told, the idea of using such powerful weapon against the country that had wronged her was more than tempting. With the power of Dusk Shard, Dalmasca could regain its former glory, and perhaps even flourish to be as strong as Archadia or Rozzaria.

Tempting. Too tempting.

Yet the price was too high. Too many lives would be sacrificed through war; Dalmascans, Archadians… Neither Vayne nor herself should ever wield such destructive weapon. The Dusk Shard must be destroyed.

A relic from the Dynast-King would soon be destroyed in the hands of his descendant. The Lady Ashe let out yet another heavy sigh.

"You seem ill at ease." A very soothing voice startled the princess and brought her attention back to the beach front.

Ashe turned and nodded politely at the approaching Viera who strolled closer with an unmatchable grace; such long, powerful legs balanced on the tiny heels on her stilettos. Even with years of court training, the Lady Ashe had to admit she could never move as gracefully as her Viera companion, especially with shoes like Fran's walking on soft sand. Part of her would love to trade her life with the taller warrior. A life with no duty or care, soaring through the blue sky at heart-stopping speed, having someone to be always by your side…

A comfortable silence settled between the two ladies. The sound of crushing waves provided a soothing background music, twinkle stars from above decorated the velvet dark sky, several camp fires nearby offered sufficient source of light and warmth. Fran glanced knowingly over the princess with her ruby eyes; the Lady Ashe kept her pale blue ones on the incoming waves, once again retreated back to her own thoughts.

"He has told you." Fran broke the silence.

The princess only nodded once slowly, suppressing her surprise. So Fran already knew? But then again, she really shouldn't be surprised at all. Balthier told his partner everything, did he not? Of course Fran would know. The Lady Ashe made an effort to ignore the burning sensation building in her stomach.

"It was as hard on him as it was on you." The Viera commented. "If not harder."

"'Harder'?" Ashe shot a look at her companion, her brows knitted slightly at that absurd notion. To which Fran only nodded calmly to confirm.

"He has always been one who runs, from his past, from his troubles, and from his bounty hunters." Fran paused with a tiny smirk before continuing with her unreadable expression. "To open up old wounds he tried hard to ignore, to face old demons he would rather forget, it required both courage and motivation."

"So why did he tell me?" Asked the princess as she studied the profile of the enigmatic Viera as much as she could in the dark. Fran possessed a unique mysterious aura, both intimidating and mesmerizing; she was definitely very beautiful in her own exotic way.

"For you as much as for himself." Fran turned and glanced straight into the princess' eyes with a tiny gentle smile.

As much as the princess wanted to shy away from the Viera's knowing gaze, Ashe found herself captivated by Fran's ruby orbs and the soothing wisdom lied beneath them. Fran, the beautiful, the wise. Was that why Balthier loved her so?

"For me? Why? Because to him I am naught but a power-hungered, revenge-driven vagrant princess lusting for the power of Nethicite?"

Ashe's face reddened in shame as soon as words flew out of her mouth. Her voice was unintentionally sharp, her words terribly bitter even in her own ears; could she really blame him for seeing her in such light?

Still, Fran merely shook her head in amusement. "Had he seen you in such bitter light, he would not bother to follow you to the very place he's tried so hard to avoid."

"Why, then, did he bother to reveal his past? Why has he come with me to Archades?" Ashe asked again quietly, feeling very much like a child in front of the wise Viera. Silently, she braced herself for the painfully obvious answer to her second question: compensation. Why _else_ had he come with her? But then what more could a dethroned princess offer the profit-driven sky pirate?

"He has lost someone dear to him because of Nethicite. History should not repeat itself if he could help it." Fran explained calmly. The air of mysticism around her thickened with her answer.

And the Lady Ashe could only stare at her taller companion; she couldn't quite believe her ears.

"He has gathered up his courage to face his past and cut its ties," the Viera continued in her soothing voice. "He wishes you to do the same."

The princess' blue eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

Again, her companion only smiled enigmatically. "The path is yours to choose."

With that, Fran left as quietly as she'd come, leaving the princess once again alone in her thoughts, digesting the revelation of Balthier's past and the danger of Nethicite. And now, layers of confusions had been added through those few words Fran had left her with, clouding her mind with feelings she did not understand. Ashe wholeheartedly wished she could have someone to talk to, someone to share her burden. The weight of Dalmasca's future was too much to bear on her slender shoulders, almost suffocating. But, as the solo heir to the throne, she had to bear it, for her people. For Dalmasca.

Standing alone under the silvery moon by the Archadian shore, the Lady Ashe once again let out a heavy sigh.

--

A Judge.

So what if he used to be a Judge?

Big Deal!

The princess certainly seemed to think so. For she had been avoiding him as though he were a Marlboro ever since his confession earlier that day. The leading man was certainly unaccustomed to being ignored, but in this case, Balthier couldn't possibly blame her. He was most thankful to have his head still attached to his shoulders, knowing how sharp the princess' blade was and how true her aim could be. But she had listened. And even seemed to sympathize. How he _hated_ sympathy, yet it had worked toward his advantage, and Balthier didn't mind it too much. Alas, as the initial shock had begun to subside the princess had grown distant. The normally persistent sky pirate didn't pursue this time. The princess needed time to think, and time he would give.

Sitting on a boulder on top of the hill in Phon Coast under the bright moonlight, Balthier let out a tired sigh.

"It'd seem the Lady Ashe isn't the only one who is ill at ease." A very familiar voice soothed his nerves. Fran's.

"Oh?" Balthier raised one eyebrow slightly, taking care not to show too much interest in the topic… for now. "So you talked to her, eh?"

To that, Fran nodded to confirm. "Her heart is clouded." The Viera commented as she studied her partner under the moonlight.

"I wonder why…" Balthier responded sarcastically and turned to study the bright moon above, avoiding the keen eyes of his loyal friend. The sky pirate fully knew her vision was better than his, especially in the dark. His expression managed to remain neutral, but not without conscious effort.

Fran shook her head slightly at some amusement only knew to her, as she leaned on the big boulder and patted his thigh as a supportive gesture. "Your decision was correct."

"Really? You think my heart-wrenching tale would be enough to fight against the enticement of the Dusk Shard?" His words still dipped heavily in sarcasm as he let out a wryly chuckle, his eyes stubbornly remained on the moon above.

"The princess is strong."

"So was my father. And yet, that damned stone was stronger." He replied without missing a beat, his lips pressed into a harsh frown.

And then, there was a long pause. "If she gave in and heeded the call of the Nethicite? What, then, would you do?"

The frown on his lips grew harsher, but Balthier masked the bitter taste in his mouth with a casual shrug. "Take up that sword of hers and smash that cursed piece of rock."

Fran's bright eyes remained on his face, scanning wordlessly under the moonlight. For what? He knew not, nor did he really want to know. His lovely Viera partner could sense his slightest mood change, whether it was her special talent or it was a Viera thing, Balthier would never find out. As beautiful as her ruby eyes were, Balthier wished no more than to have them look elsewhere at the moment, anywhere but on his face. He couldn't bring himself to look back at her, for she had always said his eyes betrayed his heart. And now, his heart was filled with anger, regret, and hatred.

"Your hatred toward Nethicite is strong." Fran observed quietly. "Are you certain you're not using her as a tool for your vengeance upon the stone?"

The sky pirate bolted up slightly despite himself, feeling as though someone had just slapped him. Not in a form of anger from Fran's observation, but as a rude awakening. Had he been following this foolhardy wild goose chase just to wreak his vengeance upon some Nethicite? As much as he would like to think he'd long put his past behind him, Balthier knew he had only been running all along. Running away from his past, soaring through the sky to forget his problems. But now, here he was, back to where he started, with a chance to destroy some Nethicite. Not the very same stone that took his father from him, but just as well…

Wasn't it?

"The Dusk Shard had to be destroyed. By Ashe, or by anyone else. It matters not, so long as it's gone." The sky pirate muttered, convincing his partner as well as himself.

A firm pat on his leg by his dear partner was enough to show her support for his decision, no matter what it would be. No words were needed. Balthier was eternal grateful for having the Viera by his side. Grateful for her wisdom, even more grateful for her unwavering support. The bitterness in his heart remained, but the tension on his shoulders relaxed as the sky pirate breathed in the cool sea breeze and glanced up to the silvery moon above him, unaware that a lone figure by the shore was also looking up at the same moon, with weight in her heart no lighter than his own.

--

Originally posted on 02/12/07

Last Edit: 03/09/07


	7. Entering the Lion's Den

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XII, its characters and locations, and in-game dialogues belong to Square Enix. This is written for my own amusement, not for profits.

**A/N**: I've lost my inspiration and motivation to write after a tragic event in my life that took place shortly after chapter five had posted. But thanks to Amanda's constant prodding, this chapter was done after much struggle. I owe her possibly my life, and definitely my story.

--

**Chapter Seven – Entering the Lion's Den**

She could feel the elevator vibrated under her feet as it lifted them up to the highest level of the Skybent Chamber. Beyond the stone door on that level lied the capital city of Archadia, or so said the sky pirate. The princess was looking forward to leave this sunless palace to get some fresh air from outside. The still and musty air in Sochen Cave Palace was getting unbearably thin. Or perhaps being a step away from Archades had put the Lady Ashe on the edge, the sheer amount of anxiety alone was enough to suffocate her. Either way, the princess had been fighting her dizziness for quite a while, though she took extra care not to show any outward sign of weakness. Princess Ashelia tolerated no weakness, especially her own.

The elevator stopped, and there it was, the heavy stone door at the end of a short hallway that led to an exit path. The idea of stepping right into the heart of the Empire had never been so welcoming. The princess stepped off the platform and matched to the exit door. The door opened to another short hallway, but this time, there was light at the end of the tunnel. Ashe quickened her pace and squinted at the warm sunlight, letting her eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness, as she greedily took a much-anticipated breath of fresh air.

Yet, the air was anything but fresh.

"Smells less like a capital, and more like a sewer." Vaan commented with his nose wrinkled up. The princess couldn't agree with him more.

"Even empires have need of sewers." Balthier replied as he lazily stretched his arms as though he'd just awaken from a nice afternoon nap. "The runoffs from Archades proper pools here: those who lack papers to live in the city itself. The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades."

Ah, sewers. The princess' fate seemed to be affiliated with sewers…

"I guess it must be a lot nicer than this place." Vaan glanced around curiously.

"Oh, to be sure. Archades reeks a different filth." There was an obvious sneer underneath Balthier's casual tone. "Let's be off!"

The sky pirate took the lead with Vaan closely at his heels. "We can follow our noses to Draklor."

Draklor… This was the first time Ashe had heard Balthier mentioned anything remotely related to Doctor Cid ever since his confession in Hunter's Camp. Days gone by and they'd not had another talk since. It certainly wasn't because she despised him for being a former Judge, nor was it because of his connection with the Archadian top scientist, who also happened to be Vayne Solidor's close ally. No. The princess simply didn't know how to approach him anymore. As an ally? A companion of circumstances? Or should it be as a princess of Dalmasca to an Archadian noble?

Ashe wanted to see him once again as the sky pirate who had somehow successfully infuriated _and_ infatuated her. Yes, infatuated her, she could no longer deny that. The first gun lesson she had taken from him now felt as though it was a long-forgotten page buried in an ancient history book. Things might have changed, but her memory of that day refused to fade away. She could still vividly remember the feeling of his hands over hers, his breath by her ear, his scent to her nose… The princess took an unconscious deep breath, perhaps hoping to once again smell the fragrant scent.

But all she could smell was sewer.

The Lady Ashe sighed in annoyance, directing her frustration right at her very own irrational emotions. Here she was, in heart of the Empire, yet somehow she found herself indulging in some memory. _Irrelevant memory_, she told herself. This was certainly not a time for indulgence. Any type of indulgence. Squaring her shoulders and steeling her will, the princess walked decisively, following the lead of the sky pirate.

Penelo caught up with Ashe and strolled by her side. The princess whole-heartedly welcomed this distraction, for her eyes could never quite look away from the sky pirate's form. There was always a certain kind of spring in Penelo's steps even in dangerous dungeons; although now, it had oddly disappeared.

"I used to hear all sorts of things about Archades, like how advanced they were and such… I've never even thought that they, too, would have a slum." Penelo lowered her voice and studied the locals. Her cheerful vibe was absent. "I thought Lowtown was depressing enough, but look at these people…"

Ashe followed her lead and glanced around. Men and women, young and old; all appeared to have lost their hope, gathering at the both sides of the dirty streets in random groups. All of them, at some point or another, looked up at the distant buildings of the capital city. And when they did, their sparks of hope briefly reignited, driven by the dream of one day to live in the city. Dreaming to keep their hope alive; dreaming to keep their survival will alive.

"Every city has their slum, even one as rich as Archades." The princess shook her head in pity, but her attention was stolen by a sharp voice ahead.

"Entering the capital? You have credentials?" Asked an imperial soldier guarding the gate.

Vaan was obviously caught off guard, but with the street-smart of a seasoned Rabanastrian street kid, he managed to recover swiftly and bluffed. "I have."

"Well, where is it?" Asked the guard again skeptically. He had obviously seen enough locals trying to bluff their way through. Enough not to buy the kid's words, nor Vaan's act of searching around his pockets for a non-existing credential.

Standing beside Ashe, a few steps away from her flustered best friend, Penelo covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head in exasperation . "Oh Vaan…"

Ashe put a comforting hand on the younger girl's arm as Basch stepped up and partially shielded the princess with his body. He was preparing for the worst – a fight with the soldier, she realized. But from his relaxed posture, the knight merely appeared to be drawn closer by the event, stepping up to just take a better look. Such was the brilliance of Captain Ronsenburg.

"Hm, Well I don't see any! We can't just throw open our gates to you vulgars, you know." The guard ran a quick glance at the group. "Especially not the lying kind! Away with you!"

"That went well…" Balthier muttered under his breath as the group retreated. His eyebrows knitted, his hands on his hips.

"There has to be another way." The princess shot him a half-hearted glare. She was not about to give up when the capital city was merely steps away.

"Well, well, well… There's a sight for sore eyes." A voice interrupted.

Ashe looked over and saw a shady looking man sitting on a broken stone pillar, scanning the group thoroughly with obvious interest. His eyes first lingered on Fran, then fixed on her; his thin lips curled up at one corner, his yellow teeth shown. The princess fought the shudder that was creeping up under her skin. She certainly didn't like the unwanted attention, and apparently, neither did Balthier. The sky pirate took one long stride up and shoved Ashe behind his back with one arm, effectively concealing the princess entirely with his taller frame. Ashe could've sworn she could see the muscles on his shoulders tensed under his shirt. Somehow he reminded her of a hissing cat with its back curled and tail up, getting ready to pounce on its enemy.

Though the stranger seemed unaffected and continued in a lazy drawl. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here."

_Seeing him again? He knew this man?_

"Oh wonderful." There was more than sarcasm in Balthier's voice. It was unusually cold and bitter. "Enter the streetear."

_Streetear? _Now the Lady Ashe was curious, and she tried to move past the sky pirate to take a better look at the stranger. Tried. But Balthier was faster. Even before she could sidestep him, Balthier's hand had already reached back and grabbed onto her arm roughly, trapping the princess closely behind him. The lady scowled at the back of his head and attempted to shake off his hand. But his grip only tightened.

"A pirate would do well to smile. Wouldn't want to sour his reputation." The stranger jumped down from his make-shift seat and approached the group.

Balthier released his grip on the princess and stepped up to meet the man, not giving the stranger any chance of getting closer to those behind him. Just when she thought she could finally move aside and take a better look at the strange man, Ashe felt yet another firm grip on her arm. But this one was much gentler. She glanced back and saw Fran discreetly shook her head as she gently pulled the blonde woman closer by her side.

"To have your presence known is unwise." Fran whispered, guiding the princess further away from Balthier and the shady stranger.

"But my face is certainly not far-known." Ashe countered. "And you could always refer me as Amalia."

Yet, Fran only shook her head. "A man who could easily rankle Balthier is certainly no ordinary man."

"That… 'streetear'?" Ashe tried to take another peek at the stranger at a safe distance, yet all she could see was Balthier's back.

Fran nodded. "He knows much."

"I agree." Basch approached. "We best to be cautious."

"One thousand and five hundred gil?!" Penelo unintentionally interrupted, gasping with a hand over her mouth as she followed Vaan to rejoin the rest of the group. Ashe glanced over with a curious eyebrow raised. "That's a lot of money for a few words, Vaan! It's more than enough to feed all the kids in Rabanastre for months!"

"Yeah… But that's the way to get to Archades, right?" Vaan shrugged helplessly. "We have to pay up. You wait here with them, Penelo, I'll go find that 'Beasley' guy."

"No! I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get in trouble." Penelo protested and quickly followed her best friend.

Ashe watched as the youngest two allies disappeared around the street corner and shook her head with a smile. Penelo would always follow Vaan, no matter where he went, no matter what danger awaited. Just as Fran would follow Balthier through thick and thin… A sudden ache inside her chest caught her off guard, but the princess willed herself to ignore the pain. She dared not address it, dared not even acknowledge it. She could not afford this weakness.

Not right now.

The princess carefully put on a neutral face and turned back to Fran, only to find her already walking toward Balthier, who was isolating himself at a dark corner of the street with his back leaned against the wall, his arms folded tightly across his chest, glaring at the wall opposite of him. A part of her wanted to follow Fran, to see what was troubling the normally cool sky pirate. Still, her rational mind held her back, for she knew her place wasn't there; Balthier had Fran, and that was all he needed.

"Majes—"

"'Amalia'." Ashe was quick to correct her knight. It was a much-needed distraction.

"Amalia, what will you do once you get the stone?"

Ashe cast a puzzled look at Basch. Didn't he already know? "Destroy it, of course."

"Aye… But do so quickly, I pray, lest it gets in the wrong hands."

"Balthier hates Nethicites, more so than anyone. He'd only wish for it to be destroyed." She was quick to defend the sky pirate. Too quick for her liking. He had not even mentioned Balthier's name once.

Basch digested her words quietly for a moment. "If he has earned your complete trust, then he, too, shall have mine."

Ashe looked at Basch apologetically, she couldn't tell him her reasons. The sky pirate's sudden confession would forever remain a cherished piece of memory locked inside. She would not want to share it with anyone; she would not betray Balthier's trust. "I have my reasons, Basch. Ones I could not share—"

"You need not." Basch interrupted. "I never forget my knightly vows. I am to serve and protect you with my life."

Blind loyalty, was that what she needed? Her pale blue eyes set on her knight's face, contemplating for a moment before she asked hypothetically. "And if I erred?"

"Then I shall right your wrong. The little girl I first met sixteen years ago was no more." A hint of smile warmed up his face. "Still, you are young, and to err is Hume. I shall watch over you as your lord father would have me do."

The smile on her face mirrored his, both warm and proud. "How could I ever repay you, Basch?"

The knight only humbly shook his head. "By being a good leader, one who would make your lord father proud."

"I would take gil and hidden royal treasures if I were you, Captain." Balthier interrupted with a jest, yet there was not a hint of humor in his tone; his lips pressed in a thin frown. "Sorry to interrupt your tender moment, but it'd seem Vaan has done his job. The guard's distracted. It's now or never."

Ashe looked over to the gate and saw Penelo waving frantically at them. Without wasting another precious second, she dashed to the gate with Basch closely by her side. At long last, the princess of Dalmasca had finally stepped into the heart of the Empire, entering the lion's den.

--

Originally posted on 03-21-07


	8. Return of the Prodigal Son

**Flawed but Perfect  
**_By Pinoko K_

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, its characters, locations, and in-game dialogues belong to Square Enix. I don't get anything out of writing this.

**A/N**: Spoiler up to Archades. A very long chapter from both Ashe's and Balthier's points of view. Thank you for taking time to review this story, and especially for all your concerns. I truly appreciate them!

--

**Chapter Eight – Return of the Prodigal Son**

The Imperial City of Archades was even more impressive that she had ever imagined. Sky-reaching tall buildings packed closely together with occasional flying transportations weaving through structures like birds soaring between trees among a forest. The Lady Ashe looked up to the top of the nearest building, and she couldn't help but feel so… small. She felt as though she was inside a jungle, a technologically advanced man-made jungle, and she was but a tiny critter lost on the forest ground. As impressive and well-planned as the capital was, it was also rather intimating for the princess. She missed the picturesque scenery of Rabanastre; charmingly simple, yet historically rich.

Ashe watched as Basch joined Vaan and Penelo ahead, and soon enough, their laughter traveled to her ears and warmed her heart. The long and desperate campaign she had undertaken now had a face to represent it; two fresh faces. Vaan and Penelo were the future of Dalmasca, the Lady Ashe realized. For them, for all her people, no matter how little hope there was, she would continue to fight. The fate of her country weighted heavily on her shoulders, but she would bear it, and would do so with pride.

Soft but hasty footsteps from behind brought her out of her temporary reverie, as Balthier wordlessly walked past her. The princess cast him a curious glance. He had been trailing behind and strangely quiet. She knew why. She couldn't help but feel responsible. He would never have to come back to Archades if it wasn't for her. If only she knew how to reach out to him…

"Balthier…" She called out, against her better judgments.

He paused, but didn't turn to face her, nor did he respond to her. But she knew he was listening, he was waiting.

The princess searched hard for words, perhaps words to offer comfort or understanding. Anything. "I… I thank you for guiding us to Archades."

She couldn't help but wince at her feeble attempt. Was that all she had to say?

Still, he remained silent without facing her. His only acknowledgement was a slight nod.

Where did the treasure-loving, irritatingly witty sky pirate go? The princess sighed quietly and took a tentative step toward the man. "If there is anything I can do for you in return-"

"Just do the right thing, Ashe." He twisted his head to the side, letting her see his profile without meeting her eyes. "For yourself."

The sky pirate didn't wait for her reply as he resumed to match up to the trio, merely slowing down enough to leave his words. "We go our separate ways here, Vaan. I've some business to attend to. We'll meet again later." Without waiting for any response, he walked away in long strides, melting into the crowd and blended right in, disappeared among the well-dressed Archadians.

"Huh? Hey—" Vaan gave a futile chase but stopped in a few steps. The young man turned to his best friend and scratched the back of his head. "What's gotten into him?"

Penelo could only shrug helplessly as Ashe and Fran joined them.

"We move on for now. He will find us." Ashe suggested, taking care not to show any disappointment in her voice.

"Hm… How do we know he won't just leave us?" Asked Vaan off-handedly.

And that earned him a loud smack on his arm from Penelo. "Vaan!" The blonde girl hissed. "_Fran_ is here!"

Yes, Fran was here. Balthier would never leave without Fran. They would never leave without each other.

Ashe felt a weight pulling down her stomach.

"He will be waiting in Tsenoble." Fran ignored the little exchange between the youngest two allies.

Penelo gladly steered the conversation away from any more embarrassment. "Tsenoble? Where's that?"

With one long finger, Fran pointed upward in the sky elegantly. "Upper level. We can get there by cab."

The princess looked up to the transportations she had spotted earlier. So that's what it was called: cab. Trusted the Archadians to use technologically advanced transportations even within its city. The Lady Ashe personally preferred Rabanastre's very own Moogling service. It had more of a… mysterious touch. Besides, those furry moogle brothers were all so friendly and cute, Ashe wouldn't trade them for cold, hard metal cabs.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vaan carelessly grabbed the hand of his best friend and ran ahead, pointing the nearest point of interest to the blonde girl. "Hey, Penelo, look at that!"

Basch shook his head and moved to follow the two children, yet, ever the dutiful knight, his pace was always no more than a few steps away from the princess. Ashe took up the rear with Fran. There was much she wanted to know about the sky pirate, about his past, about his present. With a tiny part of his past revealed, the mystery that was Balthier had become a bit less puzzling, yet a thousand times more intriguing. A layer of veil had been lifted, only to discover many more layers underneath.

Fran might hold many answers to her questions. Though the Lady Ashe was never one to pry, but to get to know one's comrade was hardly considered meddlesome… The two ladies walked in comfortable silence for a while, before curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. "Have you been here before?"

The Viera nodded, her long curly white hair bounced with the movement of her head. "Many years ago."

"Was that when you met Balthier?" Too curious, but it was too late. The question had already flown out of her mouth. The color of her cheeks tinted a bit pink.

The Viera didn't seem to be surprised by the turn of the conversation, nor did she appear to be bothered by her intrusion. She nodded again; this time, there was a smile in her tone. "He was but a boy."

"A boy? What was he like as a boy?" The princess asked lightly. The smile in Fran's voice was quite contagious.

"Not unlike him as a young man. Though I still regard him as a boy, sometimes." The corners of her lips twisted up as Fran glanced at the blonde woman.

Her affection for Balthier was obvious in Fran's rare smile, her words further proved it. Yet, there was something in Fran's tone that oddly reminded Ashe of a sister teasing her little brother…

"He is truly blessed to have met you." Her compliment was most sincere, almost enough to divert her attention from the faint tug in her heart.

"A blessing or a curse? We are both outcasts. Unwelcome in our homes." There was not a trace of bitterness in Fran's voice.

"As am I." Ashe mumbled softly, her eyes cast on the perfectly paved pathway in front of her steps.

"Yet your life has purpose." The Viera pointed out gently. "You live for your country. Many depend on you."

"And you?" Asked the princess after a brief moment of contemplation.

"We live for naught but ourselves." Again, just a fact.

"Who is to say such is not a better way? Freedom or duty…" The duty to carry a country on one's shoulders, or the freedom to fly with a sky pirate…

"The choice is not ours." It was a quiet reminder that rang loudly in Ashe's ears.

"Indeed." Ashe nodded wistfully. "We each have a role to play."

"You play yours well. You'll be a great queen." Fran's voice was too soothing, comforting, it was hard not to believe her. But…

"Had I the chance to be one…"

To her people, the Lady Ashe was dead. Each day they survived under the oppression by the Empire, without hope, without future. Not knowing that their dead princess had taken the fight in her hands, for them, for their beloved country. Ashe wished she could tell them to hang on, prayed _she _could hang on… The road to victory was long and weary, the chance of winning dismally slim. Still, she could never give up. The fate of Dalmasca was in her hands, and hers alone. Looking up into the limited view of the blue sky peeking through the towering buildings of Archades, the Lady Ashe wanted to believe her lord father was watching over her, his wisdom guiding her. She needed all the strength she could gather to fight for Dalmasca…

"If you lack a Chop, you pay coin." The voice of a man in front momentarily stole her attention. "That's… one million gil, thank you."

"What? That's crazy!" Penelo gasped.

The princess looked up to the sky once again with a weary sigh. She _had_ to believe her family was watching over her. She _needed_ the strength to fight on. Desperately.

--

The Imperial City of Archades was exactly the way he had always remembered it. Pretentious nobles walking with their noses up high; yet they would grovel at the feet of those above them just as easily as they'd spit on those beneath them. Everything, and everyone, had a price in this city, where chops of pine worth more than life itself. And chops of sandal? People would give their life _and_ their mother's for one sandalwood chop. It mattered not how many backs you had to stab to get to the top, so long as you got to the top. Everyone in Archades knew the rules. There were no real friends or partners in this city, only winners or losers. And Archades natives were known to be sore losers.

Balthier was no exception.

His competitiveness had come from this city where he'd grown up in, no doubt. Old habits died hard, he supposed; not that being competitive was a bad thing. His love for mechanics, however, had to be his father's. As much as he despised the lunatic his father had turned into, Balthier couldn't deny that man was a genius. He fancied himself surpassing his old man's talent, but deep down, he knew he would never reach Cid's achievements. Doctor Cid's devotion was as legendary as his talent and ambition. Sadly, it was that same devotion that had stolen his father away; the only family he'd had, lost to a damned piece of rock.

Balthier idly wondered how many pieces of Nethicites Cid had collected within the past six years. He could almost imagine his father sleeping with his precious stones. But the doctor didn't need to sleep, or so it seemed, as he hardly ever left his office. Sleeping would be wasting valuable time that could have been used to do more research on his precious Nethicites. Yes, indeed, those stones were that precious to the old man, certainly more precious than his own flesh and blood. That thought alone left an annoyingly bitter taste in his mouth, the sky pirate snorted loudly with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

A cab glided toward the station and stopped right in front of him. _This had better be their cab_. He really hadn't been waiting at the station for too long, but Balthier couldn't wait to get this Nethicite deal over with and be gone from this sickening city. An additional minute here was a minute too long.

And the thought of having a reunion with his crazy father almost brought tears to his eyes. Loathsome tears, to be sure.

The door of the cab lowered and Vaan hopped out almost immediately with his girl closely followed. _About damned time._

"Ah, so pleased you could join me." His hands went to rest on his hips. "Jules has a morsel for us: a light airship used by Draklor researchers is just up ahead."

Balthier approached the group, noting the princess was casting a curious glance around the surroundings. He wanted to ask what she thought of the capital city of her enemy country, perhaps with a chance to goad her with his sarcastic remarks. In truth, he missed their games of banter. She had been strangely quiet around him ever since his talk with her in Hunter's Camp. The change of her attitude somehow bothered him a lot, more than it should, if he would admit to it. Something had to be done, he realized, he would probably have to talk to her again. But that would have to wait. He wouldn't want to spend another unnecessary minute here in Archades.

"We'll take that and go in through the service entrance. Let's make haste, shall we?" The sky pirate took the lead without wasting another moment.

But something didn't seem right. He could sense it…

"A Judge in front." Fran warned quietly.

Balthier didn't need to be told twice as he quickly sidestepped and pressed his back against the wall, peeking his head around the corner. He could only hope the rest of the group would follow his lead to lay low. No time to worry about them for now.

"The complices of the Senate have been quelled, Your Honor. Our forces sustained but light casualties." A soldier reported.

"You have to leave to withdraw." Ordered the Judge. "One detachment will remain here to guard Draklor."

"My Lord." The soldier bowed before rushing off with his new orders. The Judge soon followed, metal from his armor clicking loudly to announce his departure.

Balthier winced as the sound of clicking metal kept grinding his ears. He had absolutely _hated_ this sound when he'd been forced in that stupid armor, for he had never been able to go anywhere in that armor without being noticed. To this day, he still hated it, for it reminded him of his dreadful days as a young Judge. Days he would pay to have it permanently removed from his memory.

"Do you think they're on to us?" Even the sound of Vaan asking the most obvious question seemed music to his ears comparing to the horrible noise made by the armor.

The sky pirate was in no mood to humor the kid. Fortunately, the captain stepped in timely. "It would seem not," Basch folded his arms and considered for a moment. "Though this will make our task more difficult still."

"Difficult but not impossible." Ashe stepped up and joined in. "We should go before there are more guards. Which way, Balthier?"

"There, an elevator to Central. Draklor's airship awaits." The sky pirate pointed up ahead.

"Stay here, Majesty. I shall go and make sure the path is clear." Basch turned his attention to the sky pirate. "Balthier-"

"I know, Captain." He nodded. "I'll stay with her. Take the kids… You look less intimidating that way."

"But-" Ashe started to protest, but Balthier had already put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the railing.

"Let's enjoy the view, shall we?" His arm remained loosely around her shoulders as he glanced down at the lower level.

"W-what are you doing?" She struggled to break free, but he only pulled her closer to him.

"Make a scene and the guards will come." He lowered his face to hers and whispered through his breath. From the viewpoint of a random onlooker, he could have easily been seen as wooing a fair maiden with his charm. "Blend in and none will see us."

"'Blend in'? By looking down at the lower level?" The princess asked suspiciously.

"Why, it is Archades favorite pastime! Seeing those who are more unfortunate than us struggling at the lower level, those who keep praying one day they would make enough Chops to advance up to where we stand." His tone dipped in cutting sarcasm. Though he did secretly enjoy the warmth of her body. And her scent… He missed that floral scent. "It makes them feel more superior."

"That is sick!" Ashe frowned in disgust and shook her head.

"Oh, to be sure!" He agreed, turning his head to face her directly and gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "So, do you hate Archadians, Ashe?"

The question had obviously caught her off guard. She turned to regard the sky pirate with a puzzled look. Her face was close to his and she didn't seem to mind. _He_ certainly didn't mind at all. "I—"

"Er… Balthier?" The sky pirate shut his eyes and let out a sigh in exasperation as he heard Vaan's voice calling from behind.

Sliding his arm from Ashe's shoulders, he wheeled around to face the boy with an eyebrow raised. He noticed Penelo had her hands dropping from her mouth, recovering from a gasp, and composed herself quickly enough to speak up. "The entrance to Central is blocked for now."

"What?" The princess spun around as she heard the news. The pinkish tint on her face a few seconds ago quickly subsided.

"What she said." Vaan commented. "An imperial guard's there, and he won't let anyone in."

"Wonderful…" Balthier scowled harshly at his ill luck.

"We _will_ find another way." Ashe mustered up all her optimism and left to find her knight.

The sky pirate certainly didn't share her endearing optimism. If only they had gotten here sooner…

"Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you?" With his hands on his hips, Balthier bent forward a bit and glared straight at the younger man. "Off seeing the sights, perhaps?"

"Not likely!" Vaan replied with a scowl, equally annoyed himself. "Do you know how long it took to get the Chops to get up here?"

"What's that?" The sky pirate straightened up, his face scrunched up in confusion. "But I gave Jules some Chops..."

…_Jules!_

"Jules!" Vaan echoed his thought simultaneously.

"Tsk tsk… A squad of Judges has been sent to Draklor." The streerear approached from around the corner, seemingly amused by their suitation. "You'll find the service entrance rather a difficult proposition, I'm afraid."

It took every ounce of his discipline not to punch that smirk off Jules' face. That son of a bitch!

"Your doing, no doubt." Balthier narrowed his eyes and presses his lips in a bitter frown. He turned to leave before he could no longer control his fist, but stopped right on his track. Information… Perhaps he could squeeze some information from this sorry excuse of a Hume. Why the hell now? He, too, was from Archades.

"You know how the Ministry of Law would move, so you Vaan out collecting Chops until the Judges could reinforce the Draklor. Of course…" The sky pirate reasoned, ignoring the burning flame inside him. A punch straight at the nose and another one at the gut would quench the fire. Slightly. But Balthier was above that. He would not dirty his hands or soil his cuffs for this bastard. Yet. "Tell me, how much does the Ministry pay for word of the prodigal son?"

"The Ministry?" Jules shook his head and snickered. "Oh Judges make poor customers, my friend. Too many rules, too many laws."

To that, Balthier raised a curious eyebrow.

"Perhaps you didn't know, Master Balthier, that Draklor is a toy box these days, filled with your lord father's conceits… All developed without the Senate's knowledge, of course. Why, not even the Emperor knew the full extend of Doctor Cid's operations." Jules paused and raised one finger. "Now, here's the catch: since Vayne had himself declared a dictator, nary a peep has come out of that laboratory. I know people who would see their own mum for the merest scrap of information about the goings-on inside Draklor."

"People like… Rozarrian Sympathizers worried about the Empire's weapons programs, and anyone else who might be opposed to House Solidor hegemony." Balthier easily caught on. "So, we create a disturbance, and you get your wind fall of dirt on Draklor."

"And in exchange for your service, I've spoken to a cabbie." Jules offered oh so generously. "When he asks where you want to go, tell him: 'you know where to go'. Simple, no?"

Among all things, Balthier absolutely despised being the subject of manipulation with every fiber of his being. But he had no other option. "Ah, a deal, brokered in true Archades fashion." His tone was cold but his face neutral. Balthier would not let that bastard have the satisfaction of seeing him aggravated by the dirty scheme. "Why, it's just like old times, Jules. Brings a tear to my eye."

The sky pirate turned and stalked away, sparing himself from the pain of seeing that slimy man for one more moment. But Jules' voice kept haunting him. "Good to be back, eh?" Balthier's fists balled up, the idea of a fisticuff was almost too tempting to resist. Still, he ignored the streetear and continued to put more of a distance between them. "My regards to your lord father, Master Ffamran!"

And that had Balthier stopped in mid step with his shoulders tensed, his eyebrow knitted in a nasty scowl. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the princess looking on with curiosity written all over her face.

"Er… rather, Master 'Balthier'," Jules quickly corrected his "unintentional" slip. "Anon, anon."

"To the cab, then, shall we?" The princess intervened with a suggestion and took the lead to the station. She paused as she passed by the sky pirate and put a comforting hand on his arm, her face full of concern.

But Balthier couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew he was still glaring hard at pavement in front of him, and he certainly didn't wish to glare at the princess unintentionally - not that he was afraid he'd be charged with treason for being hostile around Her Majesty. He didn't want her to be the innocent victim of his violent mood. Now Vaan, on the other hand…

Ashe let out a sigh in defeat and slid her hand down from his arm. Her fingertips brushed across his hand unintentionally. His hand flipped around swiftly and took hers before she broke the contact, holding it firmly as though his life depended on it. His sudden action surprised both the princess _and_ himself. But she didn't shake him off, didn't even try. Ashe gave his hand a tiny squeeze and peered straight at his face with her pale blue eyes.

The sky pirate gave in and returned her gaze.

Those blue eyes…

Damned those blue eyes!

Balthier released his grip hastily and stalked off to the cab. He could feel an unfamiliar emotion stirring inside him when he'd touched her, trying to break free when he'd looked at her.

And it scared him.

The sky pirate shoved his emotional baggage aside and made way for an upcoming reunion with his old man. Anger he certainly could deal with, but a strange emotion which had snuck up on him with the princess around? No, he had no time to deal with that.

Matching to the cab station, not caring with any of his allies were following closely, he ordered the cabbie standing nearby. "You know where to go." Without even waiting for any type of acknowledgement, he stepped through the door. One more second in this city was certainly a second too long.

"You want to go there, eh? You sure?" Asked the cabbie.

Balthier turned his head back to the poor cabbie and granted him a sharp glare. "Yes!" He snapped loudly.

He popped down on a seat by the window as his companions filed in. Fran settled in next to him, though remained quiet, giving him his much needed space. He wasn't quite sure if it was a blessing or not when the princess chose the seat by the window right across his, providing an exceptionally pleasant view of her legs… and her skirt. He willed himself to keep his focus outside the dusty window, not once returning the princess' gaze, or even acknowledged her presence. The sky pirate wasn't sure how to explain his behavior to the princess, as he didn't quite understand it himself. Thankfully, the lady also remained silent as she looked out the window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

Unfortunately, his moment of peace didn't last too long.

"So, this Jules… Is he some old friends of yours, Balthier?" Vaan, sitting behind the sky pirate, leaned forward and asked. The young man seemed to be oblivious to the sudden jolt in Balthier's back, or the desperate jabs on his side by Penelo. "You two seemed… close."

The muscles on his face twitched as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Close enough for fisticuffs…" He mumbled, making sure it was loud enough for that kid to hear. Taking his violent mood on Vaan suddenly became a very tempting idea…

"Driver! Faster, if you please." The sky pirate sat up straight and yelled to the front. "I'd be loathe to expend any of the violence of my current mood on my companions!"

"S-sir? Yes, sir!"

Satisfied that no one would dare bother him for now, Balthier sank back down to his seat, and wordlessly watched the buildings flying by, The sky pirate couldn't wait to get the damned stone smashed and get the hell out of this sickeningly dreadful city.

Had he ever missed his hometown in the past six years?

Never.

And he never would.

--

03/24/07


	9. Reunion

**Flawed but Perfect**  
_By Pinoko K_ (pinokokisaragi at hotmail dot com)

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII, its characters, locations, and in-game dialogues belong to Square Enix. This is written for my own amusement, not for profits.

--

**Chapter Nine – Reunion**

Impressive sky-reaching buildings defined the unique landscape of the Imperial City of Archadia. Occupying the top levels of one such structure was none other than the renowned Draklor Laboratory. Inside this highly restrictive area, standing by the metal rail of the rooftop balcony was a special guest. Although he was a frequent visitor, and certainly no stranger to any of the higher officials, he still looked out-of-placed in this extremely sophisticated laboratory. But that fact didn't bother him; nor had it even occurred to him. For he was just as intelligent and dedicated to his study as any of the top researchers here in Draklor. Or so he would like to think.

Today was a fine day to take a bold step in his experiment. The sky was one of the prettiest he'd ever seen. Endless sea of blue with occasional white cloud lingering - cloud as fluffy as the cotton inside his favorite pillow. But now was not the time to admire nature's fine work; for his time was running short. He knew he had to begin his experiment soon, before anyone found him… For such experiment was his and his alone: the epitome of his dream, the fruit of his ingenuity. He couldn't wait to tell Doctor Cid his details of result. The good doctor would be proud of him, he was absolutely certain.

Grinning proudly to himself, he took his very first step and started to climb up to the low metal wall. It was proven to be harder than he had anticipated. The leather soles of his soft boots were too slippery for the metal surface, but he wasn't about to give up that easily. With his hands gasped firmly on the top rail, he tried his mightiest to pull himself up. His right forearm made it up on the top, giving him enough leverage to pull his other elbow up. His feet were dangling off the floor, his goal wouldn't be too far from now. The proud grin reappeared on his face as he caught his breath.

Who else would have thought of touching the sky by climbing to the highest level of the Draklor Laboratory? Who else would have dared to pull off such dangerous yet innovative experiment?

No one, but him!

"Ffamran!!"

He startled and lost his grip on the railing, landing right on his bottom with a thump.

"Ffamran! What were you doing?!" He winced at the voice and stole a guilty glance at the man rushing to his side. It was none other than Draklor's very own Doctor Cid.

"Doing an experiment, Father!"

"By climbing up the rail?" Doctor Cid folded his arms with a stern face.

"Of course! So I can touch the sky!" The four year-old beamed proudly at his ingenuity.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at his son's imagination. "You can never touch sky no matter how high you climb, son." He shook his head in amusement as a proud paternal grin slipped through his stern front.

And there came the expected question. "Why not?"

Doctor Cid sighed and laughed under his breath. "The sky is not a ceiling. It has no limit."

"What?" Ffamran frowned at the confusing statement. With one tiny finger pointing at the clear blue sky, he argued. "Then, what _is_ that blue thing, Father?"

"That _is_ the sky, but you can't touch it." The doctor explained patiently. "You can, however, be 'in' It by flying."

"I can't touch it but I can be 'in' it?" The boy couldn't be more confused.

"Yes. Come, Ffamran. Let's go to my office and I'll show you." Doctor Cid helped his son back on his feet. "You can get closer to the cloud by airships, such as those I am working on. Who knows? Perhaps one day, you would be the pilot of the ship I developed."

"Really?" Little Ffamran beamed at that thought as he was led down the staircase by his father, holding onto his much larger hand.

"Of course! You _are_ a Bunansa. You could be more than a pilot. You could even be a Judge!" The good doctor joked a hearty laughter.

Ffamran Bunansa grinned proudly and followed his father back to their second home: the doctor's office. The experiment was far from success, but Ffamran didn't seem to mind. For he'd already forgotten all about it. But all was not lost. An important lesson was learned, one that he would never forget: the sky had no limit.

A seed had been planted.

--

The sky had no limit, but his patience certainly had.

Inside the Draklor Laboratory was quiet. Too quiet. Balthier didn't like that.

"It's too quiet." Basch echoed the sky pirate's thought as they stepped into the metal hallway.

"Passing strange. There are supposed to be guards here." Balthier looked around warily. He didn't like this at all. What _was_ that old man up to?

"Maybe we're just lucky, huh?" Vaan commented with his usual shrug.

"Maybe you're just optimistic." The sky pirate quipped without missing a beat. His patience had been stretched thin, paper-thin.

"Something maybe afoot. We proceed with caution." The knight suggested.

"No time for caution. Step to it!" Balthier snapped; his voice strained. "Cid's chambers are on the top levels."

He led on without waiting, speeding through this maze of endless hallways with familiar ease. He thought he had forgotten about this place, he thought he had left his past behind. But no. He still remembered each and every turn, every single metal door called out to him as an old friend. This shouldn't really be a surprise for him; after all, this lab used to be his second home.

But the familiarity rattled him more than he'd ever admit to himself, up to the point where he had almost purposely made some wrong turns just to prove to himself that he had forgotten about this place. Yet, his instinct always took over at the crucial moment to steer him back on the right path. There was not a moment to lose, he realized; the corpses of dead Imperial soldiers scattering along the hallways served as a constant reminder that they were not the only intruders.

Whoever ahead of them was no casual thief.

His allies followed him wordlessly. If he could take a moment away from battling his unsettling emotions from the inevitable reunion with his old man, he would be thankful for them for not questioning his familiarity with this top-secret establishment. Basch would most likely to be the first to raise suspicion. But then, if the princess placed her trust in him, the ever-so loyal knight would never second-guess his Royal Highness' decision.

But why would the princess placed her trust in him, Balthier wondered as he pushed the button to call for yet another elevator to bring them closer to the top levels – no thanks to Draklor and its unnecessarily complicated floor plan design. In all honesty, he wouldn't have trusted a sky pirate if he were a royalty. Hell, he didn't trust other sky pirates even _as_ a sky pirate. So perhaps the princess was too naïve? Or just too desperate for help, any form of ally would be welcomed? Or perhaps…

The elevator arrived, momentarily stole his attention, and delivered a pleasant surprise: three Imperial soldiers. All alive, for a change.

Just his damned luck.

It was too close-ranged to fire his weapon. Balthier had no choice but to jam the butt of his gun right at the throat of the first soldier with all his might, and he heard a sickening crack of the bones on the soldier's neck. It was the weakest spot of the Archadia armor, and he knew it all too well. Without missing a beat, he smacked the side of the soldier's head with his weapon, kicking him hard to send him back to the other two soldiers inside the elevator, buying enough precious time to jump back a step and ready his own gun. An arrow flew right by Balthier's ear, startled the edgy sky pirate, as it hit squarely on the next soldier's throat before Balthier could load his weapon. And down dying man went, grasping the fatal arrow shaft that stole his life.

Balthier rolled his eyes and spared a second to look back at his partner with a feigned glare. "Fran, please!"

"Look out!" Penelo screamed.

Balthier instinctively wheeled back with his gun raised. Then a bullet was fired and the last soldier was down, blood gushing from a deadly gunshot wound right at his throat, the exact same fatal wound Fran had inflicted on the other soldier seconds ago. Balthier looked at the fallen enemy dubiously; as fast as his reflex was, he hadn't had the time to pull the trigger…

The sky pirate turned back at his allies and found his answer. And there, holding a gun in her hands – his gun, to be precise - with residue smoke still coming through the barrel, was none other than the strong-headed princess. A smirk spread across his face as he regarded the stoic woman, who, somehow, only glared at him back in dismay. He had taught her well, Balthier thought proudly, and he would gladly take full credit of it.

"Going up?" Vaan moved forward and kicked the bodies aside to free the elevator.

Balthier nodded. "67th floor."

The group piled in, and silence took over the small space. The thought of a reunion with his father was more dreadful that he had ever anticipated. He had to keep his mind on somewhere meanwhile.

"You almost killed me, Fran." Balthier commented as the elevator lifted up. His tone was as casual as it could be. Although it might be a bit too casual to be marginally genuine in their current situation.

"I never miss." Her voice was flat, but Balthier could detect a hint of smile buried underneath it.

"Well. Of course not." He drawled sarcastically. A pair of pale blue eyes were on him, he knew.

"If I ever missed, it was intentional."

Suppressed snicker and giggle were heard from Vaan and Penelo. At least not everyone was as tense as he was.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side…" He finally shifted his eyes to meet with the pale blue ones, staring at the princess curiously with a raise of eyebrow.

Ashe quickly dropped her gaze down to the floor, her expression as stoic as ever, as though she were wrapped inside her own little world. However, a hint of pink on her cheeks betrayed her. She heard, she saw, and she cared.

The elevator stopped.

The number 67 blinking above the elevator door announced their arrival.

Balthier unconsciously let out a very audible sigh. Time to see his old man.

"This way." He stepped out and matched down the hall, dreading every step of the way. He heard light footsteps catching up from behind and slowed down a bit. He already knew who it was without even glancing at his new company. "Nice shot, Princess."

"You were too careless." Flatteries never worked on Ashe.

"You learned fast. But of course you did, I was a good teacher." He tried hard to keep his tone light, but the knot in his stomach was undeniable as he rounded a corner to approach the end of the hallway. "Perhaps you should keep your end of the bargain and give me some magick lessons of yours, eh?"

The princess looked up at him with wild eyes, apparently surprised. "You remember?"

The sky pirate raised an eyebrow and spared her a glance. "Why wouldn't I?"

There it was, the usual solemn expression on the princess lightened up with a faint smile. Alas, it was all too fleeting, as they reached the dead end and stopped in front of a closed door.

"C.D.B…" Ashe's stoic face was back as she mumbled the letters under her breath. "Ready?" She asked quietly.

He stared at the initials for a second, refusing to meet her eyes. The sympathetic look in them told Balthier she already knew what the letters stood for. And he hated sympathy. "Let's get this over with…"

The metal door slid open, revealing a room Balthier remembered all too well. Stacks of papers and reports scattered around, covering most of the desk surface. Books piled up, lying everywhere. Parts of unknown machines tossed carelessly on the floor…

"He's had visitors." Fran noted. "One lacks of manners, by the looks of it."

"Someone after the Nethicite?" Vaan asked.

Balthier frankly couldn't be sure if a break-in had caused this chaos. For Cid's office was currently not much messier than he had last seen it six years ago. Organized chaos, as the old man would think of it. And Cid could easily find just about anything in this office as if things were organized alphabetically.

Now where was that crazy old man?

Balthier approached the desk thoughtfully. Memories indiscriminately resurfaced: good and bad, happy and painful, all because of one man and his unwavering devotion to his experiments.

"The Jagd Difohr was it?" The sky pirate mumbled to himself. "Six years, and ever since you got back, this…" He glanced at all the papers with countless notes written on them; notes that were more important to the doctor than his own flesh and blood. "What madness you found there?"

And then, at the corner of the desk, half buried by Cid's folders, a card key peeked out and called for Balthier's attention. "Mm?"

"Up! Above us!" The voice of a soldier from down the hallway startled the group. "Drop bulkheads five and eight! Be to it!"

Vaan shot a nervous glance at Fran. "They found us!"

"His earlier visitors, more like." Fran shook her head. "We should lie low for now."

"No, we'll use their confusion." Grabbing the card key in his hand, Balthier headed for the door, leaving no room for further argument. "We need to find Cid. Now."

He recognized this card key. He had used some earlier versions of it for his own mischievous adventures inside this boring lab more than a decade ago. He knew there was only one place Cid could be: the top floor.

--

Ashelia followed the group out of Cid's office. The Dusk Shard wasn't there, neither was Cid. A small part of her felt shamefully relieved, for her true resolve to destroy the Nethicite had not been tested. Yet. The test wouldn't be too far from now, she knew. It awaited patiently ahead, tempting her to wield its power against the Empire, promising a glorified revenge for her father, for her husband, and for her country.

But at what cost?

The elevator halted to a stop at the 70th floor. Ashe thoughtfully followed Balthier out to the hallway. The anticipation was unbearable. Could she really deny the call of the Dusk Shard? Could she bring herself to destroy such powerful weapon?

"Majesty!"

A sudden shout and a hard shove from Basch startled the princess. She stumbled back but was steadied by someone. A bald man had suddenly appeared, wielding a short sword in each hand. Basch immediately charged toward the stranger, blocking his path to the princess.

"Basch!" Ashe instinctively reached for her own sword and rushed to aid her knight, only to find herself trapped by a strong arm across her waist, holding her firmly in place. The princess whipped her head around and glared hard at the offending sky pirate, yet he only responded by a firm shake of his head.

The skilled knight blocked the attacking arms with his bare hands, anticipating a follow-up attack. But it never came.

"Ah. My apologies." The attacker retreated his weapons as quickly as he had attacked. "You bear not the stench of Cid's lackies."

Basch relaxed his stance. "And you are… our earlier visitor."

"Yes, a valuable man, one I'd sooner not lose. Yet he knows too much." A voice was heard from the top of the stairway.

Ashe felt all the muscles on Balthier instantly tensed at the new voice. His arm across her waist tightened uncomfortably, pressing her back to his body. She could feel his heart pumping inside his chest. Could that voice be…

The bald man groaned in aggravation and charged up the stairs. Balthier released his hold on the princess and followed the man with haste. Doctor Cid was up ahead; the Dusk Shard beckoned. Ashelia would not let it wait for any longer. It had to end now.

--

He knew these steps well. He used to play on these very stairs: counting, jumping, and rolling. At the end of these steps lied the top level of the laboratory. He knew that part of the lab well too. For he had conducted one of his many "experiments" there: an attempt to reach for the sky. That was almost two decades ago. And it certainly felt as though a century had passed since then. The stern, yet loving father had become a crazy old man, and the curious young boy with promising future was now a prodigal son.

"Cid! You know Deifacted Nethicite brought down the Leviathan! How can you persist in this folly?" He heard Reddas' voice up ahead.

Ivalice was small, it'd seem. Balthier would never have guessed he'd see Reddas in Archades. But then, he himself had vowed never to come back to this hellhole. Yet, here he was once again.

The doctor didn't seem to be intimidated by the imposing man with twin swords, as he only laughed at the accusation. "And you've come here to stop me? I'd fain to see you try."

Hmph, the old man was even more arrogant than Balthier remembered. "Consider your bones, old man." The sky pirate warned sarcastically as he cleared the last step. "You're outmatched."

"Pirate scum of the skies." The doctor sneered in disgust. So much for a heartwarming reunion. "What brings you here?"

"Treasure. What else would a pirate want?" Pirate he was called, pirate he would be. And be damned proud of it. "We'll take the Dusk Shard."

"Heh, you've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you were above this."

_That trinket_? Was the old man not Nethicite crazy anymore? Balthier steeled his confusion and pointedly ignored the smug expression on the old man's face; it'd reminded him too much of himself, and Balthier need not see himself in the crazy scientist.

"Hm? What's that?" The doctor mumbled and shifted his attention from his prodigal son to the blonde woman behind.

"Ah! The Princess of Dalmasca come to visit? Mm, she's not entirely without merit." Cid continued as he shifted his head slightly to the side, as though he was talking to another person behind him. "A test of sort for our princess? Ah!"

The pit of his stomach sank to a new low. Balthier knew his father had lost his mind six years ago. But to once again witness the old man's babbling nonsensically to himself… It took him all his willpower not to turn around and leave the crazy old fool once more. No, he had done running.

"You're a babbling fool." The princess scowled harshly at the doctor.

"A trail for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca!" Cid announced gleefully before he shifted his focus solely on the princess. A sly grin plastered on his face. "You lust for the Stone's power, do you not?"

Balthier shot an alarming glance over at the princess, who sighed in anger but refused to dignify the accusation with a response. Was her silence an admission, or just pure frustration? Balthier could only hope helplessly for the latter.

"Lend him not your ears, m'lady." Reddas interrupted. "He means to use you."

Without warning, the bald man charged toward Cid with both of his swords drawn, leaping high in the air to unleash his fury attack. The old doctor had no time to defend, yet he did not even bother to dodge. An invisible shield barrier was somehow activated to protect the doctor, knocking Reddas back, sending him flying across the room.

"Venat, you shouldn't have." Cid again tilted his head to one side, but this time, a tall, dark creature materialized behind the doctor in a form of no more than a dense shadow.

Balthier took a shaky breath at the eerie sight.

"This creature…" All his senses went numb at the sight of the strange being, even the sharp cold air that filled his lungs couldn't revive any of them. "So this is your Venat?"

So his old man wasn't completely crazy after all? He wasn't talking to himself, but to an invisible creature for the past six years?

Just what had happened in the Jagd Difohr?

Cid shook his head and the dark creature vanished without a trace. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power?" The doctor baited. "Does your lust for Nethicite consume you?"

The princess looked away in disgust; again, offered no rebuttal for the accusation.

"Am I right? I am, aren't I?" A sly smirk appeared on Cid's face. "A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new stone for your trouble."

Balthier stepped forth to the doctor with a harsh scowl on his face, but his attention was stolen by a tiny airship hovered by the side of the rail. Another one of his old man's toys?

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Ashe countered with her cheeks flushed in anger.

"The reins of history back to the hands of man." Cid commented dramatically as he approached the airship.

"I too make for Giruvegan." The old doctor boarded the transportation and looked back to issue a challenge to both his son and the princess. "Give chase, if you dare!"

And off he went. Once again, gone without giving his son any opportunity to counter or simply speak up.

"Hate it when he does that." Balthier grumbled and sighed in irritation. He tore his eyes off the vanishing airship and glared at the metal railing. Cid always had to have the last word, didn't he? At least that part of the crazy old man hadn't changed. How comforting…

The sky pirate felt Ashe's hand placed gently on his forearm, warmth infused through the sleeve of his shirt to his skin, but it was withdrawn too quickly as footsteps gathered behind them.

"Mayhaps you think me remiss! The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?" Reddas approached with a polite bow. "The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ."

"Sky pirate?" Ashe glanced curiously at Balthier.

Balthier shrugged indifferently as he regarded the bald man. Both men's expressions remained neutral. "He runs the Port of Balfonheim."

"My airship awaits. We'd best be off, m'lady." The bald man suggested.

The princess nodded in agreement. "Please lead the way."

"Another sky pirate, another airship! Did you hear, Penelo?" Vaan chattered excitedly as the group exited the rooftop.

The noise died down soon enough, and Balthier was glad for the momentary peace. He approached the metal railing and leaned forward to look at the deadly drop down to the bottom of the building. He'd once attempted to scale this low metal wall just to stand on the top of the railing... to touch the sky. And now, he was tall enough to leap over it without much of an effort. He glanced up at the clear blue sky; it was as blue as it'd been on that day eighteen years ago. Had Cid not arrived just in time, would he have fallen over the rail and dropped all the way down to the bottom? He would never know. Just as he would never find out if he'd still have a father had Cid not gone to Giruvegan six years ago.

All those what-ifs were irrelevant now. That damned Nethicite was still in Cid's possession, and that old man had just issued a direct challenge. Balthier never backed down from a challenge, especially ones given by his own father. After all, old habits died hard. He shouldn't keep the old man waiting. With a shove on the metal railing, Balthier pushed himself back right up and turned to head for the exit.

Little Ffamran Bunansa was no more, and the Draklor Laboratory was no longer his second home. Balthier couldn't wait to get the hell out of this building, out of this city, and back to his beloved home: his _Strahl_.

--

Originally posted on: 05/18/07

A/N: The first part of the story was inspired by the original artwork of a younger Cid holding a baby Ffamran. He was a loving father in the picture. I dreaded writing this chapter. Under the constraint of the game's events, there wasn't much freedom to add too much original material. But I managed to squeeze in some original lines and events here and there. Next chapter would have much more room for me to expand my imagination, and therefore, much more character interactions. Thanks for reading.


	10. Over a Glass of Wine

**Flawed but Perfect**

_By Pinoko K_ (pinokokisaragi at hotmail dot com)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XII, its characters, locations, and in-game dialogues belong to Square Enix. This is only for my own amusement.

**A/N:** This is easy to write, but very hard to edit. The emotions are poignant – if you read carefully and read between the lines, but I had to maintain the subtly and staying true to their characters. Hope you like it.

--

**Chapter Ten – Over a Glass of Wine**

Balfonheim Port was a bustling town full of colorful characters; mostly pirates, both of the sky and of the sea. The local bar in town did not disappoint. Located right by the sea in the main town square, with its shuttered windows wide opened to provide one of the best views to the busy port, the bar was hardly ever empty. Patrons loudly discussed their adventures, engaged in heated debates over whoever had the most treasures in heated debates, or perhaps exchanged some latest information in not-so quiet hush.

But all those noises fell to deaf ears to the princess of Dalmasca. There she was, sitting at an empty corner table by the opened window, her eyes locked on shimmering surface of the ocean, yet unfocused. Her mind felt as heavy as one of the anchors that had just dropped down to the ocean floor.

A war might be inevitable. The Marquis had been preparing his troops, even seeking alliance with the Rozzaria, playing right into Vayne's hand. If only she had the Dusk Shard… If only she had Nethicite on her side to force Vayne to the treaty table.

The Lady Ashe had covered many grounds for the past months, on the trail of the Stone once passed down from her ancestor, the Dynast-King. Just when she'd thought she could bring an end to it, to smash it in pieces, the Dusk Shard had slipped through her fingers, gone with Doctor Cid. The doctor had revealed his next destination, Giruvegan, and even hinted that she might find more Nethicite there. It all sounded too good to be true, smelled more like a trap. But it's a risk she simply could not afford not to take. The Dusk Shard in Cid's hand was no different than it being in Vayne's possession. If she couldn't retrieve the Stone and destroy it, she might have to find more Nethicite to tilt the balance the power back to her side.

Such power of the Stones, she feared it, yet she desired it, that much she could no longer deny. She wanted the power… For Dalmasca.

"It's customary to buy a drink if you wish to occupy a table." Ashe looked up to find Balthier placing two glasses of wine on the small wooden table before inviting himself to take a seat across from her. "Try it."

Ashe took a quick skeptical look at the drinks before she glanced back up at the sky pirate. He met her gaze calmly and cocked his head to the side, raising one of his eyebrows. There was a not-so subtle mischievous glint in his eyes; the princess wasn't too sure if she would want to find out what he had in mind.

The sky pirate picked up his own glass, raising his drink toward the princess as a silent toast, and took a sip rather elegantly. "Elegant" was hardly the word Ashe would think of to describe sky pirates, or any pirates for that matter. But Balthier was an exception. Perhaps it was due to his upbringing as a noble in Archades. Regardless, it showed all too effortlessly in his postures, the way he walked, and even in the way he cast spells. Although, of course, the princess would never admit to observing the sky pirate so closely to notice that. Never.

"It's not poisonous." The corners of his lips curled up in amusement.

That man never gave up. With a sigh under her breath, Ashe reluctantly picked up her glass by its stem. Humoring him she might be, but the Lady Ashe did everything in perfection, including wine tasting. She was not about to simply taste it. Instead, she held the glass up to the window, letting it basked in the warm sunlight. Rich and brilliant red shone through the liquor as the princess observed the clarity and the color of the wine. Satisfied with her initial inspection, she then brought the glass back down, holding it in front of her, and swirled it with several gentle flicks of her wrist. The dark red liquor lingered on the inside of the glass as the aroma of the wine dissipated. The princess held the glass closer and smelled the unique aroma from the wine, utterly oblivious to a pair of keen eyes that had been observing her every move across the small table.

Something clicked inside her. The smell reminded her of a place where she'd once known so well. She brought the glass to her lips, but not to taste its content. With her eyes closed, she inhaled once more, allowing the familiar smell to bring her back in time.

And it did. She couldn't quite hide the smile spread on her lips when she recognized the origin of the wine.

"Dalmascan brew." She looked up at her companion for a confirmation, unaware that her usual solemn face was lit up, making her look more like a young woman she was.

"Very impressive, Princess." The sky pirate complimented with a smirk spread on his face. "And you haven't even tasted it."

"They sell it here?"

"No." Balthier shook his head and swirled his own glass. "My own secret stash stored in the backroom. Bought them from the Sandsea in Rabanastre."

"You have your own wine collection stored in this bar?" Her eyes widened in wonder. The sky pirate never failed to surprise her.

"Why not?" He chuckled at her expression. "It's amazing what gils can buy you, storage included. And it does come in handy."

"This 'comes in handy'?" She gestured her wine glass.

"Oh, to be sure." He took one leisure sip from his glass before he continued. "To cheer up a sad princess, for example."

"I…" The light on her face extinguished in the blink of an eye. She placed the red liquor back on the table, still untouched, searching for proper words. "I thank you for your kind gesture."

The sky pirate, too, put his glass down and leaned back on the chair, resting his elbows on the armrests, his long fingers laced loosely in front of his chest. His eyes dropped down to his own wine, seemingly lost in his thought for a brief moment.

The bar was still as busy as ever, but neither of them minded the noise, nor did they seem to notice anyone around them. Ashe felt as though their little corner table were isolated from the outside, that the entire Ivalice only had the two of them. Strangely enough, she didn't mind that idea…

"Don't mind Cid." He started quietly. "He has a way to get to people's head."

"Just like you?" Words flew out of her mouth in a whisper before she could stop herself.

But it was too late.

It was meant to be no more than a private thought. Ashe could only hope the sky pirate didn't hear it. Yet the genuine confusion etched on his face suggested otherwise. The princess hastily reached for her glass and took a long sip of the wine, turning her full attention back to the ocean outside the window. Cool sea breeze felt cuttingly cold against her burning cheeks.

Thankfully he didn't pursue the subject. His confused expression soon turned into an unreadable one; his eyes never left her profile. Perhaps he understood her meaning. Yet, some things were best left unsaid…

The wine felt warm through her throat and down her belly, a nostalgic bit of rich and somewhat sweet taste left in her mouth. She took a deep breath in futile attempt to clear her mind. The salty smell of sea breeze reminded her of Phon Coast. Of Hunter's Camp, where her heart had been heavy, her mind clouded. Just as she was right now.

Hunter's Camp… A question he had never answered…

"Do you, too, think I lust for the Nethicite's power?" It was a question she had always wanted to ask him ever since that day at the Hunter's Camp. His father certainly thought so. But what of him? Ashe unconsciously held her breath, waiting for his reply.

And quietly it came. "Do you, Ashe?"

She angrily whipped her head around and glared at the sky pirate across the table. "Is that why you accompany me? To make sure I destroy the Stone with the Sword of the Kings? Am I naught but a power-hungered princess to you?"

Disappointment laced with bitterness clouded her judgment, compromising her composure. Cid's accusations she could ignore, but Balthier's opinion? For reasons beyond herself, it weighted far more heavily than it should.

The sky pirate didn't even bat an eyelash at her sudden outburst; his face remained neutral, his thoughts unreadable. But something in his eyes changed for a fraction of a second; a glimpse of an emotion surfaced. Guilt?

Again, his answer came just as quietly. "No." His eyes on hers softened.

The flame of fury inside her died down as abruptly as it had started, leaving the princess feeling extremely foolish for the unexplainable outburst. Still, she stubbornly clung onto her pride. "'No' to which question?"

"All of them."

"All?"

"Yes. All." He confirmed with a meaningful nod. A sigh of relief was released through her lips. The princess wasn't aware of that; the sky pirate, however, was.

Ashe glanced down at the wine glass in front of her once again, unsure if she should even ask the next question she had in mind. He might have sensed her struggle, as he patiently waited for her to continue. It was a delicate question, one almost too delicate to be mentioned. But she'd been wanting to know. And the wine in her bloodstream might have given her enough reason to thread across one invisible fine line. She gingerly lifted the glass up and took another much-needed sip.

"Tell me, then: why do you help me?" She looked up to meet his gaze and briefly caught another flicker of emotions in his eyes. Although, soon enough, it was his turn to look away and study his glass of wine.

Silence weaved through between the pair for what seemed eternity.

"Compensation?" Ashe offered as a probable answer he had yet to give her, though a hidden small part of her was sorely disappointed at this practical notion. "What more could I have given to you?"

Balthier chuckled at her presumption and shook his head. Slowly, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the small table, closing the physical gap between them. "Am I naught but a profit-driven pirate to you?"

Ashe could smell his fragrance traveled across the proximity, bringing her back in time to the very first gun lesson. The feelings of being enveloped in his arms: warm and secured…

But it was a leisure she could not afford, a fantasy she could not attain.

She hastily pushed herself away from the table and leaned back on her chair, putting as much distance between them as possible. Gentle sea breeze fresh through the opened window diluted his scent and cleared her mind. Why she kept remembering that lesson was beyond her. And she wasn't too eager to dig deep inside to find out the answer.

"Well. Am I?" The sky pirate beckoned, dangling his wine glass from his fingertips before he took a sip of the dark red liquor.

"… No."

And then, there was a smile on his face. Not his usual cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. And the princess found herself drawn to that expression. "Glad to know." He put down his glass and met her gaze.

"So why do you help me?" Again she asked quietly, almost in a whisper, pushing for an answer, hoping to unveil one of the many mysteries regarding this man. She would like to hear his heart, if only he would speak the truth.

And there was yet another flicker in his eyes. Then, much to her dismay, his smile faded as it was replaced by his usual smirk. "I am here to see how this little story unfolds, Princess. Any self-respecting leading man would do the same."

A well-rehearsed line with the usual dramatic flair. His words might have been a jest to mask the true answer, just as his smirk was to hide his emotions; she'd deciphered him that much by now. Yet, the princess couldn't quite quench the unexplainable disappointment. Still, she maintained her composure admirably well, masking the fact that she was silently berating herself for a momentary weakness.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca tolerated no weakness.

"…Of course." Her words were as dry as the deserts of Dalmasca.

"You have your role, I have mine…" He trailed off and paused for a moment. "And you play yours well, Ashe."

"Do I?" She looked straight at his eyes with her chin up, her solemn but regal aura was not to be mistaken.

And his smirk only spread wider. "I don't expect anything less from the future queen."

No, he shouldn't expect anything less from the future queen. Nor should she expect anything _more_ from the sky pirate. The princess swallowed a sigh of frustration and reached for her drink. Had she paid attention to the man across from her, she would have noticed his mask had slipped off ever-so slightly, a hint of regret lingered briefly in his eyes.

--

Originally posted on 06-08-07


End file.
